GEH Deals and Vacation Book 4 Part 1
by Mnalodacoladaaol.com
Summary: I hope you're all enjoying my story so far. In this book 4, i have made this book a little longer as Christian and Anastasia are going on a 8 wk work trip instead of a six. I wanted to tell each business deal along with them also having some relaxing fun.


G.E.H M&A DEAL'S & VACATION,BOOK 4 Part 1:

I hope you're all enjoying my story so far. In this book 4, i have made this book a little longer as Christian and Anastasia are going on a 8 wk work trip instead of a six. I wanted to tell each business deal along with them also having some relaxing fun. Ana hasn't been anywhere outside of the U.S and i wanted her to have the experience. Also after the 8 wk business trip will be a well deserved long vacation. Christian hasn't been on one since he started the company. Please enjoy and review, but no negativity..Thank's.

CHAPTER 96: SATURDAY JUNE 25,2011:

The sun is way to bright in the bedroom. I must've turned over in my sleep. When Christian and i went to bed at 3:30 a.m. this morning, we were both facing eachother and now we're both spooning with my back to his chest. I'm facing the window and the sun is shining way to bright in my eye's. I've pulled the cover's over my face to block out the brightness. "Uhh..I groan. "What's wrong baby? Christian ask's me as he leaning over my covered body and i must've woken him up. He wrap's his arm around me underneath the cover's. "Are you sick? Christian ask's me. I turn over to face him still underneath the cover's. "I'm not sick, but the sun is shining way to bright through the window and into my eyes waking me up, I say in a whiny voice still sleepy. "I'll fix it for you baby, Christian says. Christian get's out of bed and walks over to the big window and closes the curtains to make it darker. He turns and look's at me before walking back to the bed to get back into it. "Better Baby? Christian ask's. I nod my head yes and then he walk's back to his side of the bed and get's back into it. He snuggles back next to me and we're now facing eachother. It's only 8:30 a.m. "Thank you, I say as he kisses me on the lip's. We get cozy again and go back to sleep. (It's Saturday, so we usually sleep in until 10 or 10:30 unless we have plans) We do have plans today, but not at a set time. Today Christian and i are going to spend the whole day and night over at Elliott's and kate's place. Tomorrow we're going to go to their parent's house for Sunday dinner.

Ana and I both woke up around 10:40 a.m, a little later then our usual week-end time, but it's o.k. Ana was groaning earlier and i thought she was sick, it turned out that the sun was shining way too brightly in the window and i had to get up and close the curtains to make it darker for her to go back to sleep. (My Baby isn't normally a morning person unless it's for work or a planned event for the week-end, but normally she likes to sleep in until 10 or later on the week-end's. I normally get up early, but since meeting Ana i've wanted to stay in bed and cozy up next to her. I love watching her sleep. I also love the smell of her body next to mine) We're going over to my brother's house to spend the whole day and night with. Tomorrow we're all going together to our parents house for Sunday dinner which is a weekly thing that our parents have insisted us doing. Kate is living with Elliott so it's nice that all four of us get to hang out and catch up. Ana and i are now in the bathroom doing our normal routine and getting ready. We finish at the same time and are both walking into our closet's getting our clothes to get dressed in. We also get our duffel bags and pack some clothes in it. We also get another bag to pack our toiletries. After we've packed our things, we then sit on a bench at the end of the bed and get dressed. We're both wearing faded blue jeans. Ana is wearing short cut-off's that look pretty worn out and have holes in them. I'm wearing a normal pair of faded blue jeans, not my used to be Dom's jeans. We're also wearing white t-shirt's, her's is mid-drift above her navel. We're also both wearing tennis shoes. We've packed our swim-suit's as Elliott has a pool. Ana's swim-suit is a sky blue string bikini and i've matching swimtrunk's with a black drawstring. Ana's hair is in a braid as we're finishing getting ready.

"Baby, you don't need to fix anything to eat, Elliott is fixing hamburger's and hot dog's on the grill, Christian tell's me from the closet. "O.K. Are we going by ourselves or are we going with security? I ask him as we're walking out of the bedroom hand in hand. "It will just be us baby. I was planning on going to the security room to let Ryan and Reynold's know, Christian says as he leaves me standing by the elevator while he goes towards the security room.

"Ryan, Reynold', I say as i approach them. They both stop what they were doing and face me. "Yes Sir, They both say. "Ana and i are getting ready to leave for the whole day and possibly the night at my brother's house. I'll be taking my R 9 car and we won't be needing you to follow. You two can stay here and guard. If Ana or i need you, we'll call you, I tell them. "O.K. , they both say. I leave the CCTV room and walk back to where i left Ana. Ana calls for the elevator. Once the elevator arrives we both get on and it takes us down to the parking garage.

"I need to call kate and let her know that we're just now leaving the apartment, I say. The elevator reaches the parking garage and we walk out and head towards Christian's R 9 sport's car. Christian nod's as he's opening the car door for me. I call kate as i'm sitting down in the car and Christian get's behind the wheel. "Kate says that it's o.k and not to worry about the time. They just woken up about 40 minute's ago, I tell him. Christian shakes his head back and forth as he's starting the car. It's 12:10 p.m. as i turn on the radio and Christian pull's out of the parking garage. We both sing along with the song that's playing.

CHAPTER 97: SPENDING THE WHOLE DAY WITH ELLIOTT & KATE:

It's now 12:44 p.m. as i pull into Elliott's driveway. I park my car behind kate's car. I get out and then help Ana out before grabbing our bags. We walk upto the front door hand in hand. (It look's like a nice place. I've been to Elliott's house several times, but never took the time to really see his house. It's huge, but not as big as our parents house) I knock on the door, even though we'll have eachother's spare house keys in case something happens or emergencies. "Hey Bro, Elliott says as he's holding the door open. He's wearing the same thing as me. Elliott leans towards me and pat's me on the shoulder. He then gives Ana a kiss on the cheek. Elliott then steps aside to let Ana and i walk in. Elliott then closes the door and leads us through the house. Kate walk's upto us and hugs us both. "Would you like something to drink before we give you a tour of the house and also show you your room? Kate ask's us. "Sure, I say and i look at Ana who also nods yes. Kate walk's to the kitchen to fix the drink's. She walk's back a few minute's later with 2 cokes and 2 bottles of beer. Kate hands Ana a coke and me a beer. She then hands Elliott a beer and she takes the other coke. Elliott and kate then start walking and leading Ana and i through their house. (This used to just be Elliott's house and it was a Bachelor pad and now with Kate living with him they have made it more homey along with some things from his Bachelor style mixed with her taste. It's warm and cozy) "Nice place, Ana says as they lead us from room to room.

"Thank's. Kate really has made it guite livable and she let me keep my pool table that i had when i first bought this house, Elliott says. "Well, Ana and i like to play pool too, so that's why i decided to let you keep it in the house, Kate says. I giggle. "Let's show them where they'll be sleeping while here, Kate says. Elliott nod's and we follow kate and elliott to where we'll be sleeping. Once in the guest bedroom, we all look at eachother. "I'm sure you would like to get unpacked and freshened up. I'll go start the grill, Elliott says. "I'll go start the side dishes, Kate says. "Sounds good. Christian and i will be down in awhile, I tell them. "Take your time, Kate says. I nod. Elliott and kate walk out and go down stairs. "Baby, How about after we pack and freshen up, we put on our swim wear and that way we'll be ready to go swimming later? Christian ask's me. "Sure, I say. I change my clothes and put on my string baby blue bikini and put my clothes back on over it in case we do. Christian does the same thing. Under his clothes is his baby blue swim trunks with a black draw-string. Christian and i finish getting freshened up and we walk down stairs hand in hand. "Elliott's outback if you want to go help him with the grill, Kate says while pointing her spoon towards the back door.

I nod to Kate and give a kiss to Ana on her lips before i walk out the back door. I see Elliott already cooking the burger's and flipping them. It's 1:34 p.m. as i look at all that's in the backyard. There's a basketball court and a hot tub along with the pool. "Man Ell.. I didn't know you had all this and a out-door kitchen on top of this. It's pretty nice, I tell him. "Thank's Bro. I know it's not like your tower in the sky but it's my/our home, Elliott says. "It's nice..Kate really has made it more homey even though it was homey before, I say. "Yeah, Kate bought some stuff and made it more livable for the both of us, Elliott says as he takes the burger's and hot dogs off the grill. I grab the platter and take it to the table. Kate and Ana both come out carrying dishes of sides along with the toppings for the burger's, the buns and two pitcher's of drinks. I walk over to them along with Elliot and help them so they don't drop anything. We'll take all the stuff to the table and sit it down before we'll take a seat. It's now 1:48 p.m. when we're all sitting at the round table underneath the umbrella.

Elliott, Kate and Christian all look at me as i clear my throat waiting for me to say something. "Christian and i have decided that this week-end will be nothing but good conversation, laughing, relaxing and having a good time. We also have some rules of topics not to talk about, I say. "What are the topics that you don't want to talk about? Kate and Elliott both ask. "Well, I'm sure you both have heard what happened at G.E.H? I ask them both. "Yeah, I heard a little about it, but it's cause my boss told me that it'll be some story to whoever writes about it in the newspaper. He was hinting for me to be the one to get the scoop, but i thought not to bother you cause you probably would want to be alone, Kate says. "Kate didn't go into detail about it, but just told me a little bit about the guy that made you life a living hell, Elliott says. "I appreciate you both for not wanting to ask questions or for Christian and i to relive that day, I say. Elliott and Kate both nod.

"We also don't want no work talk, at least of G.E.H. No business trip or talking about my moms husband number three. I just want to have fun, no worry or stress during our stay, Ana says. "Works for us. Would it be alright if Elliott or i talk about our work? Kate ask's. "Sure, Ana and i would love to hear about how the construction deal that i'd signed up for, plus all the news things that going on at the paper, I tell them. Elliott and Kate both nod o.k. We then fill our plates with food and also fix our drinks before we begin to eat,talk and relax. Elliott looks over at Ana's plate. "Wow Ana. You must be hungry, Elliott says as he's loading his cheeseburger with his toppings. "She's worked up an appetite, plus we didn't eat breakfast, I tell him. I look and see Ana giving me the look that says don't say a word. I nod.

"What did you do to work up an appetite? Kate ask's me. I feel my face heat up from blushing as i know what (Christian and i know what we're doing earlier to work up an appetite) I just give kate the look like duh and then i can see she finally gets what i'm telling her by just the look. Kate and i then laugh. Elliott catches on and i see him winking at Christian. We continue to just eat and relax. It's warm and nice outdoors. "So bro. What else have you and Ana been upto? Elliott ask's Christian. "Not much, just work and going to my therapy sessions with Dr. Flynn, Christian says. "I'm proud of you bro. You're making progress and getting the help that you need, Elliott says. "Thank's. I'm glad that i've found a Dr. who finally can help me, Christian says. "Yeah bro. I know you've had it rough and you've been through several therapists and now you can finally be the baby bro that you once were before you hit puberty, Elliott says. Christian shakes his head and then laughs. "Yeah, I put mom, dad, you and Mia through hell when i went through puberty,Christian says. "Yeah, everyone goes through that stage differently, Elliott says. "Yeah. I'm glad that it's over and i now can live life again, Christian says. "Yeah and you won't be alone while doing it. You not only have your family, but you've got a great gilfriend to share life with, Elliott says. Christian looks at me and kisses me on the lips. The kiss last's several minutes as he lingers.

"Ana also has some news to share but we would like for it to be kept quiet for awhile, that means no one not even mom, dad or even Mia to know, I tell kate and Elliott. "You can count on me to keep a secret and not say anything, but i don't know about big mouth here, Kate says as she jabs Elliott in the arm. Ana and i both laugh. "Hey, I can keep a secret, Elliott says and i snicker. "Yeah sure. Just like you blabbed to mom and dad when we're kids and told on me, I say. "I've grown up since then bro, Elliott says. "O.K, but if i hear from mom or dad about our news then i know who told, I say. "Ana and i are trying to have a baby. The other day we went to her doctor and she got her IUD removed so we can start trying, I say. "Wow bro..You and Ana are really getting serious, Elliott says. "Yeah, We both love eachother and even though we're not engaged or married yet we feel like taking this step and try and have a baby. I know it's not the order that i'd planned but ever since you know who did what he did, i'm not risking another chance at what i really want and that's to be a mother, Ana says. Kate grabs a hold of Ana's hand. "Yeah, you've had a rough life too and you'll be a good mother. You don't need to follow the steps if you guys are wanting to be parents, Kate says. "I do want to be a good father to our child. I know i'll probably screw up but i know Ana won't let me be a terribe father and i know she'll be a terrific mother, I say. "Yeah bro, Ana won't let you fall and even if you make mistakes, you'll will learn from them, Elliott says. "Let's make a toast. Congratulations, Kate says. We'll clink glasses.

CHAPTER 98: SWIMMING, MOVIES, GAMES & SOME KINKY FUN:

"Well, so does everyone want to go get into the pool. I have a couple of beach ball's and we can play some pool games, or is everyone still full? Elliott ask's. "No, We're o.k. Ana and I already have our swimsuits on, Christian says. "O.k. Kate and i will be right back. We need to go change into ours, Elliott says. "O.K. I'll clean up the dishes and put the leftover's away while you two go change, I say."O.K. Thank's, Kate says. Kate and Elliott go into the house and up the stairs to change into their swimsuits. "I'll help you baby, Christian says as he helps carry in the bowls, dishes and the drink pitcher's from the outdoor table. He follow's behind me and sits everything on the counter. We both put the leftover's in container's and sit them in the fridge, then we wash, dry and put away all the dishes. Right as we're on the last couple of dishes, kate and elliott walk into the kitchen. Kate's wearing the same style bikini as i am but in red and Elliott's wearing red swim trunks that are a little longer then Christians. "Ready? Kate ask's us as we just finished. "Yes, Christian and i both say. We'll walked out and layed down towels on the lounge chairs before we sit down. Both Christian and Elliott put sun-tan lotion on me and kate so we don't get burned. Kate and i do the same for Christian and Elliott. After we're all coated with lotion, we then get into the pool. Kate and I step down the pool steps while the guys decide to be show-off's and jump into the water. Elliott runs towards the pool and does a cannon-ball dive while Christian jumps off the diving board. They both end up getting us off balance as we're both just standing in the waist heighth. Kate and i end up falling into the water and getting drenched not only from the waves from our men but also from us falling over. Kate and i surface from the water and stand back up. We wipe the water off of our faces as our guys are coming towards us. I take my soaked hair and unbraid it so to wring it out.

(I know from the look on our girls faces that Elliott and i are in the dog house. Both Ana and Kate are giving us scowl looks and i see Ana unbraid her hair and wring it out) "I'm so sorry baby, I tell her. "I'm sorry too babe, Elliott says to kate. "Uh- Uh, Kate and Ana both say. Elliott and i see the look that both Ana and Kate are giving to eachother and we know that we're in for it. "I think the girls are up to something, Elliott says in a whispered voice. "I think you're right, I say back to him. Just as i say this to Elliott, the girl's sink down under water right in front of us. Next we know they jump up real fast making water splash right on our faces. Elliott and i both sputter water and rub the water off of our faces. Elliott and i see both girls laughing at what they've done. "Now we're even, I say both to Kate and Ana. Both Kate and Ana look at eachother before they look back at us. "Not quite, Kate says as they both sink down in the water again. I look at Elliott to see if he know's what they have planned and he just shrugs his shoulder's. The next thing i hear from Elliott's mouth is, "OH..HELL NO, Elliott yell's. I suddenly feel chilly down there below my waist and it feel's like i have shrinkage. I look down and see that my swimtrunks are gone and i know that Elliott's are gone too. We both turn to look where the girls have swam to. Both Ana and Kate are standing by the lounge chairs swinging our swimtrunks in the air and laughing. We both splash our hands down in defeat in the water. "This is way to cute, Kate says while still laughing. "Yeah, just wait until they get out and see there dicks the size of little pickles, I say laughing. "O.K. Now you two are in for it, Elliott and Christian both say. Christian walks through the pool to get to me but still stays in the water, he's too embarrassed to get out. "Baby, I'm sorry that i splashed you and made you fall backwards in the pool. Also i'm sorry for ruining your hair, Christian says. "Me too Babe, Elliott says as he's right next to Christian at the side of the pool. I look at Kate with eyes asking if we should forgive them. Kate finally gives in and we both hand them their swimtrunks. As soon as both Christian and Elliott have their swimtrunks on, we regret it cause they both leap out of the pool and are now chasing me and Kate.

It's after 5:25 p.m. as Elliott and I are now chasing after Kate and Ana. Ana runs into the house and up the stairs trying not to fall as she makes it to the guest bedroom and collapses onto the bed. We're both still soaked from the pool and she's laying right on top of the bed. I hover over her and am dripping water onto her chest from my wet long hair. Ana's chest is heaving from the long loud breaths that she's taking and she look's so damn sexy right now. Her bikini top is showing more of her cleavage as her chest goes up and down. "BABY..You look like a sexy goddess right now, I say in a soft low sexy husky voice. Ana wraps her hands around my neck and back and pull's me down to where our lips touch. As soon as our lips touch, it ignites a fire in us and we end up devouring eachother. Our tongues are fighting for dominance as our lips are crushed together. Our bodies are molded as one as our limbs are roaming,caressing,fondling,kneading and wrapping around eachother like vines. We break for a bit only to get towels to not only dry off, but to lay on the bed and we also take off our swimsuits. Ana and I then resume were we left off and we get hotter. I slowly sink into her as she curls her legs around my hips urging me in deeper.

Christian and I are in the guestroom and are laying on top of the bed naked. We're making love, but soon it's getting hotter and i move with him in his thrusting in and out of me. "HARDER BABY, I tell him and he does just that. I meet him thrust for thrust as he's making long HARD thrust's in and out of me. The water droplets from earlier have been replaced by sweat as we're both sweating and panting really hard. Along with the panting and sweating, we're both moaning,groaning and calling eachother's name as we come to orgasm. "CHRISTIAN, I say. "ANA, Christian says. We hold eachother tight as our orgasms have aftershocks and we also try and calm our breathing. Once our breathing is back to normal, he look's up at me and then just kisses me on my nose,forehead,each cheek and my lips again before he pull's out of me. I wince from the release of him cause now i feel empty. He then get's off of the bed and reaches for my hand. "Let's take a quick shower and get dressed. Kate and Elliott are probably wanting to watch movies, play games and eat pizzas, Christian says. I nod and we both walk hand in hand into the bathroom. I wash my face as does Christian while the shower water heat's up. Right when we entered the bathroom, he went to turn it on to get it started to heat up. I see a clock on the bathroom wall above the mirror and it says 7:12 p.m. We get into the shower. We both wash our bodies and hair ourselves not wanting to cause anymore delay. After we're both clean, we get out and dry off. I put my hair up in a loose bun on top of my head and then change into a light weight grey pair of sweatpants with a v-neck t-shirt. Christian puts on the same thing. We also add socks before going downstairs. It's now 7:40 p.m. as we see Elliott and Kate already lounging on the couch waiting for us. Kate turns her head as she hears us. "I've already ordered two large pizza's with an order of wings and two liter's of soda with dessert which is brownies, Kate says. Christian and I both nod as we take the love-seat couch.

"So..What games should we play? Elliott ask's as he's looking at his book shelves that have a ton of board games. Ana and I get up from the couch and go see what we can play. Ana picks a game of TWISTER, I choose the MONOPOLY game. Kate and Elliott both pick games which are poker. Kate didn't pick anything as she wants to play another card game with the poker cards. We all decide to play Monopoly first. Elliott goes to the door as the pizza delivery guy is here and he hands the food to Kate and then pays the delivery guy his money. Kate takes the food down stairs to the entertainment room while i've got all the games. Kate and Ana both have the plates and drinks along with dipping sauces for the wings. We'll grab pillows and sit them down onto the floor to sit on as we're eating at a table that's low down. We each lean against the couches so not to fall backwards. Elliott turns on the big screen t.v. while we eat. We watch a comedy/drama, with a little action. "Ooh, I seen this movie before, Kate says. "Good, don't tell us, Ana, Elliott and I all three say as we watch it. (It's got Charlize Therone in it and she's kicking ppl's butte's) "I've seen it advertised, I say. When we get finished eating, we pause the movie to clean up and throw the trash away. We've decided to wait until the end of the movie to play games. It's 8:44 when we resume the movie.

Christian,Kate,Elliott and I are all sitting down on a long sectional couch. Kate and Elliott are at one end while Christian and I are on the other. We each have throw blanket's to wrap ourselves in and get all snuggly and cozy while finishing the move. Christian has his one arm wrapped around me as i'm snuggled into his side with my arm wrapped around his waist underneath the blanket. I have my head leaning onto his chest while we're watching the movie. Ten minutes later, Christian and I hear noises coming from the other end of the couch. We look in the direction of the noises and see what it is. I try and hide my eyes not wanting a visual stuck in my head. Christian tries to do the same. Elliott's got his head thrown back while kate has her body crouched to the side of him and is giving him a BJ but they have the blanket around them, but it's not doing much good to hide it as he keeps moving. "I need to get out of here, I say in a low voice to Christian not wanting Elliott or Kate to hear me. "Yeah, I don't want this visual in my head of Kate blowing my brother, Christian says. Christian and I toss the blanket to the side and walk out. "It's a good thing that the movie just ended, Christian says as he's following me upstairs with the Monopoly game in hand. "Yeah, We can play in the livingroom where we were earlier, I say as I refill my glass with ice and soda. "Yeah, Christian says as he refill's his drink. We sit down in the livingroom on the floor and get the Monopoly board set up with all the money and pieces on the low coffee table. It's a wood square small coffee table. Christian and I are sitting close to eachother while we get our pieces set up.

Right as soon as Ana and I play, we both hear Elliott and Kate walking up the stairs. Kate look's red in the face as Elliott has a big grin on his as they both go refill their drinks. "Sorry about that bro. Kate always finds a way to distract me, Elliott says. "It's fine, we both decided to just come up here and play, I tell him as Kate and him sit down on the floor and get's there pieces ready. Both Ana and Kate look flustered and embarrassed at what just happened a few minutes o.k. "So Bro.. I hope you guys didn't see anything? Elliott ask's with a proud cocky grin. I remain speechless as does Ana and Kate. My silence is his answer to his question. "DAMN KATE..I Told you to hold the blanket at i would be going crazy with how your mouth is on me, Elliott says. Ana and I just shake our heads again trying not to get the visual in our minds. We play and Ana and I both have the most properties and we each have houses and some hotel's on them. Elliott and Kate keep landing on our properties and are almost out of money. When the game is done, it turned out that Ana and I both won making kate and Elliott whine cause they lost. We put the game away as it was now 1:47 a.m. and Ana was starting to yawn. "I think we should call it a night. We can play in the pool or a game tomorrow before we go to our parents house for dinner, I say. "Sounds good. I'll cook us some waffles in the morning, Elliott says. "Yum, Can I have blueberry? Ana ask's while yawning. "Sure Ana, Elliott says. "O.K. Goodnight, I tell Elliott and Kate. "Goodnight, Elliott and Kate both say to Ana and I.

When Christian and i get to our room and we do our nightly routine before bed, it's after 2:15 a.m. When Christian and I get into bed, i rub lotion on my dry skin before he pull's me towards his body. I start to lay with my back facing him, but he turns me over. "I want to see you, Christian says. I get all snuggle into his body as his arm is wrapped around me. His finger's trail up and down my back to soothe me to sleep. After a few minutes pass,he slides is arm out from underneath me and turns on his side to face me. I can't see him do this, but i feel his hot breath on me and know he's watching me while i sleep.

CHAPTER 99: SUNDAY JUNE 26,2011-SUNDAY DINNER AT THE GREY'S:

I stretch and yawn and i spread my hand on the side of the bed. The side where Christian was laying is still warm, so he hasn't been gone long. I get up and walk into the bathroom to do my morning routine. I see and feel steam from the bathroom and I hear the shower. I slip off my t-shirt and panties and open the shower door and i find Christian with his back facing me. I step into the shower and i start trailing kisses along his shoulder blades. I then wrap my arms around him and place my palms onto his abs feeling all over his abs,his tone chest and his strong tight stomach. I trail my hands down until i reach his happy trail. He halts my movements with his hands and he lower's them down to his sides. He then turns around and moves my body around to where my back is hitting the shower wall. He keeps his hands on my waist as he moves his mouth towards my mouth. We kiss and it grows heated as his tongue slips into my mouth. My tongue goes into his mouth and his hands move up my body and they palm my breasts. He kneads them as his lips break away from my mouth and trail down my jaw line and then my ear and then my neck. I trail my lips down his jaw line, ear and then his neck. I suckle his neck making a hicky on his neck. "Baby, You're going to leave a mark, but i love it cause every one will know i'm taken, Christian says. He takes one of my nipples in his mouth and start's to suckle until he leaves a small hicky on my nipple.

Ana's panting and saying that she wants me inside of her. I give into her and grab her hip and curve it around me. I then lift her a little and she balances on one foot and her back against the shower wall as I lower her down and fill her to the hilt. We both groan as i'm fully inside of her and she can feel every inch of me. I watch her as i wait until she tell's me to move. We're grey eyes to blue as we're locked. "BABY..MOVE, Ana tell's me. I pull out of her and back in. I do this several more times which causes her breath to hitch up. I pick up the pace and go in and out of her a little bit faster. I grab her other leg and hold onto her ass with my hands. I squeeze it as i go in and out of her. We're eye to eye as she's meeting me thrust for thrust. "HARDER, Ana says almost in a moaning voice. I lift her and then thrust hard in and out of her. I can feel her wall's tightening up on me and I know she's close to her orgasm. "COME FOR ME BABY,I say in a panting voice. Ana does and she says my name while coming,"CHRISTIAN, Ana says. "ANA, I say as I call out her name as i come inside of her. I touch my forehead to her's as we try and slow our breathing. I'm still inside of her and i still have my grip on her ass as we're both still shaky from our releases. After our breathing has come down, i lower her leg's to where she can get her balance. I then pull out of her and we both grab our bodywashes and wash eachother. After we wash eachother, then we wash our hair. We get out and dry off,dry and style our hair. We both dress in casual but not home casual clothes. Ana put's on her black with short's one piece romper with a red camisole,red thin belt and red lace bra and panty thong set. Ana also puts on her red pumps to match. I put on my black jeans with black shoes and a black button down shirt. When we're finished getting ready, we pack up our bags and take them downstair's where Elliott and Kate are in the kitchen. Elliott's making waffles as he said he would. Kate's sitting at the bar watching him.

We walk in after we drop off our bags at the front door. "Morning bro, Ana, Elliott says. "Morning Ana, Christian, Kate says. "Morning, Christian and I both say. "I see that we're not going to go swimming, Elliott says as Christian and I fix our drink's. Christian pours his coffee and I pour me a tea and we both sit down at the breakfast table. It's 11:30 a.m. Ana and I decided just to get ready so we can be ready for when we leave to go to mom's and dad's for dinner and then we'll be leaving from there to get on my plane. "O.K. so I guess we'll play games or watch another movie, Kate says. "Lets just wait and see what happens after we've brunch since it's almost 12 noon, I say. "O.K. Oh and Ana you look nice, Elliott and Kate both say. "Thank's. I was wanting to wear something that looked nice and casual to dinner and on our plane trip, I say. Elliott brings two plates of waffles over with a plate of toppings and the bottle of syrup. We'll eat and talk about this week-end. When we get finished eating, we'll go join kate in the livingroom and sit down on the couch while Elliott cleans up. When Elliott walk's in, we get the deck of cards out and play a game of poker on the coffee table. It's 1:20 p.m. when we begin the poker game.

We end up playing around 5 hands and then kate and elliott go get cleaned up and ready to go. It's 4:45 p.m. as we wait for them to come down. I end up getting a call as my phone vibrates in my pants pocket. I answer it and i mouth that it's Roz. "Yeah Roz, I say. " and want to know if you'll be flying out tonight. I told them that I would have to call and ask you and have him call you to tell the answer, Roz says. "I'm leaving tonight after dinner with my family, I tell her. "O.K. I'll just call and just tell him that you'll be leaving sometime tonight and will be there sometime Monday afternoon, Roz says. "O.K, Thank's, Have a good rest of the week-end, I say to her. "You too boss and have a safe trip, Roz says. "I will and I'll call you when we get to the plane and then when we land in Thailand, I tell her. "Bye, Roz says. "Bye, I say. Just as I get off the phone,Kate and Elliott come down the stairs already dressed and ready to go. (Benson and Sawyer are already at the tarmac where my plane is with all the luggage for our trip. Taylor is here waiting outside in the SUV and will be taking us to our parents house for dinner and then to the plane. Elliott and Kate will follow us in Kate's car in case Elliott wants a drink. It's 6:15 p.m. as we walk out with our bags in hand. Ana and I notice Ryan with Taylor. Ana and I get into the SUV. "I'll take your bags back to the apartment after you, Taylor and Miss Steele are on the plane, Ryan says. Elliott and Kate get into her car and are waiting for Taylor to pull away from the house. Taylor drives us to my parents house. "Sir, Sawyer and Benson are already at the tarmac and are loading up the several bags of luggage not only from you and Miss Steele, but from us as well and they'll wait for us to get on the plane. Benson just texted me and said that Stephan,Louie and Bridgette are also on the plane doing things to get ready to leave when we arrive, Taylor says.

"Thank's Taylor, Christian says as we're on the road to his parent's house. "I can't wait until we get there. I haven't been anywhere outside of the U.S., I say. "I know. Hopefully we get to not be in meetings the whole time. I want to explore Thailand and enjoy it with you, Christian says as Taylor pull's into Carrick's and Grace's driveway. Elliott parks behind his dads car so after dinner Taylor can just drive out and towards Christian's plane. It's 6:45 p.m. as Christian get's out and walk's around to help me out of the car. As soon as we walk upto the front door of his parents house, his mom and mia are already at the door. Mia, Grace and Carrick all hug and kiss me and then Christian. "Tell Taylor and Ryan to come inside and have dinner. They need to eat since it's going to be a long flight, Grace says. Christian turn's and motions for Taylor and Ryan to come in. They follow behind Elliott and Kate going inside the house. "Gretchen is almost done setting up the table and bringing out the last dish, so let's all go to the dining room and sit down to eat, Grace says. We follow Grace and Carrick to the dining room. Christian pull's out my chair as Carrick and Elliott pull out Grace's and Kate's chairs. Taylor pull's our Mia's chair. Mia thank's Taylor and he nods. Taylor,Ryan,Carrick and Elliott then take their seats and we'll give thank's before filling our plates of roasted chicken, potato's and carrot's with salad and iced tea. It's 7:18 p.m. as we begin eating.

Everyone's in light conversation as everyone's enjoying dinner. Mom and dad asked Ana and i about the trip and we both told them everywhere we're going. "Well, tomorrow we'll be in Thialand for a week, then the second week, we'll be in Japan, then the third week we'll be in Mexico, then the fourth week we'll be in New Orleans, then the fifth week we'll be in Chicago and then the 6 week we'll be in New York and then the 7th week we'll be in Texas and then finally ending the 8th week in California, Ana and I both say to everyone at the table. "Wow..I wish I was going with you, Mia says. "Mia, it's not going to be a whole trip on pleasure, it's work and it's several big deal's which could bring in A LOT of money into G.E.H, I tell her. "Yeah, but after your 8 week work trip, you and Ana will be going on a 10 to 12 week long vacation and we wont get to see you for 4 months, Mia says. "Maybe some of our vacation you can all come down and we can have a big vacation, I tell her and everyone. Mia,Kate,Mom,Dad,and Elliott all smile cause they'll get to be around us. Gretchen comes into the dining room and collects the dinner dishes and then brings out chocolate cake with vanilla ice-cream for dessert. We all thank her and dig in. We finish with dessert and then say our goodbyes to my family. They'll then walk us out and we hug again before Ryan, Taylor, Ana and I get into the car and drive off towards my plane. It's 9:44 p.m. as Taylor drives off. Ana and I wave bye as the car drives off.

CHAPTER 100: ON THE WAY TO THAILAND:

Christian and i are now on our way with our security to his plane to leave for Thailand. It's now 10:10 as Taylor's driving towards the tarmac. "I just hope that i've packed enough business clothes for all these business trips, I tell Christian in the back seat. "Baby..I'm sure you do, but if not then we can go shopping and buy some more, Christian says. "I guess, we'll have to buy toiletries and things we need, I say. Christian nods. "OH Sir, I wanted to thank you for inviting Gail when we get to New York. She can't wait to see it and us spend time together, Taylor says. "You're Welcome Taylor. I know Gail will miss you during the trips to all over these places. I consider you and Gail like family. You and Gail have been with me for a long time and you've taken such good care of me and Ana that I wanted to repay you both by letting you be together and have fun in New York, Christian says. Before Taylor could respond to Christian, I grab his face with my hands and turn him to face me and crash my lips onto his in a hard,long kiss. When we break away from the kiss, we're both breathless. "What was that for? Christian ask's me. "Just for you having the biggest heart, I say and i kiss him again. Taylor drives upto the front of the plane and we'll say goodbye to Ryan and we walk up the plane stairs. Before Bridgette closes the door, we see Ryan wave and drive off going back to Escala. " , Miss Steele and , Please take your seats and buckle up. Stephan and Louie are ready to take off, Bridgette says. "O. you, Christian says and then we'll go take our seat's. Taylor joins Benson and Sawyer while Christian and I sit in the middle. We buckle up and he hold's my hand before the plane takes off. Bridgette tell's Stephan that we're ready to go and the plane goes down the runway. It's 11:17 p.m.

"Is my new CPO Britney going on this trip? Ana ask's me. "I asked for her to come, but she has a family crises and couldn't come so we'll just have to do with Taylor,Benson and Sawyer, I tell her. "I promise to follow their instructions and not do anything risky, Ana says. "Thank you Baby. I know with the stress with work, but i don't need us to add stress with anything else, I tell her as the plane is in the air. "So how long is the flight? Ana ask's me. "Well, Anywhere between 18 to 23 hrs with a 1 hr and 30 minute lay-over, I tell her. "So we'll get there by tomorrow evening? Ana ask's me. "Yes, but Roz informed me that we wouldn't be doing any work Monday evening or even Tuesday morning. He said we can catch up on our sleep and then be refreshed to discuss the deals, I tell her. "Good, cause we need to be refreshed in order to win this deal, Ana says. The sign to take off the seatbelt comes on and we unbuckle the belts. "I'm going to change into light weight sweats and go take a small nap, Ana tell's me. "Do you want me to join you? I ask her looking right into her eyes. "Yes, I can't sleep good on this plane without you, Ana says with a wink. "I'll be right behind you, i just need to talk to Taylor a bit, I tell her and see her walking into the bedroom and she winks at me before closing the bedroom door. "Taylor, Ana and I are going to rest a bit, if there is an emergency, just knock and i'll come out, I tell him. "O. , Taylor says. I walk past him and open the bedroom door. Ana's already in the bed with just her red top on and her grey light sweatpants on with socks on laying on her back looking right at me. I change my clothes and put on sweatpants too before getting in the bed. Ana watches me change my clothes and then laying down next to her. I pull her body towards me and wrap my arm around her. I smell her scent and it's apple orchard shampoo and it calms me as we both close our eyes and drift off to sleep.

When I woke up, the bed where Christian was is still warm, but empty. I sit up fast but then I hear the shower running from the tiny bathroom. I get out of bed and open the door. I take my clothes. (I see him in the tight space shower..OH..I'm getting all wet and i'm not even in the shower yet) I get into the shower and my body is right up close to his. "Oh..Hey baby, I couldn't sleep anymore, so i thought to get a shower before going out and getting something to eat, Christian says. "Yeah..I felt you gone, but then I hear the shower water, so I thought to join you, I say. "I'm sorry Baby. You were sound asleep and i wasn't tired anymore, so I decided a shower would feel good, Christian says. He start's washing me as he's already washed himself. We both get out and dry off before putting our lounge clothes back on. I decide to just wear the sweats and put the romper back in my carry-on for when we land. Christian puts back on his sweats before we walk out of the bedroom and go to where everyone else is. Christian and I sit down in a half circle booth. "Christian, You forgot to call Grace to tell them we're getting ready to take off, I tell him. Christian smack's his forehead. "I already did it for you sir, Taylor says. "Phew..Thank you Taylor. Thank you baby for reminding me, even though Taylor already called. I know that mom would've went stir crazy if i didn't have anyone or myself to call her, Christian says as Bridgette walks towards us. " , Miss Steele. Is there something i can get you to eat? Bridgette ask's. "Yes. I would like veggie soup and a sprite, Ana says. "I'll have an omelet and coffee, I tell her. "I'll have a sausage biscuit, Sawyer and Taylor both say. "I'll have the oatmeal, Benson says. Christian look's at his phone time and it's 6:25 a.m. Monday morning.. (Christian and I've been asleep for close to 5 hrs, which is good as it makes the time go by faster. We've been in the air since 11:40 p.m. and now it's 6:30 a.m. so we've been in the air for almost 7 hrs)

Bridgette comes back with our food. She makes several trips as it's just her. When she get's done placing all of our food down on the table. "Is there anything else you would like? Bridgette ask's. "No, We're good, Ana,Taylor,Sawyer,Benson and I all say. Bridgette nods and goes back to her seat while we eat our dinner. (DAMN..This is going to be one long ass flight. I'm anxious, restless and horny as hell. I should've planned this better and made it to where there was two planes where Ana and i would be alone, but then I would've to hire a new flight crew for the second plane. There's still 12 to 19 hrs to go with 1 hr and 30 minute layover to go. Hopefully i can hold off until then and then i'm going to be balls deep inside Ana. I haven't been inside Ana since this morning when we had shower sex at Elliott's and kate's house) Ana eat's almost all her soup. "Baby, does your stomach feel upset? I ask her since she had soup and is drinking a sprite. "Yeah, my stomach is rumbling, Ana says.

Benson and Sawyer get ready to start to play cards. "Sir, Miss Steele would you like to play cards? Benson ask's us as Bridgette clears the dinner dishes. "Sure, Christian and I both say. Benson deal's the cards out while Taylor goes to his bunk to read. It's just a few minutes before 8 a.m. "Poker sound good? Benson ask's. "Sure, Sawyer,Christian and I all say. We play several hands leading me and Christian to win most of the pots. Sawyer and Benson won a few. It's now 11:20 a.m. and Benson and Sawyer decide to call it a night. "Benson, could i borrow the deck and i'll hand it back to you tomorrow? I ask her. "Sure Miss Steele, Benson says. Christian and I tell everyone including Bridgette goodnight. Christian and I grab two bottles of water from the cooler before walking back into the bedroom. Christian closes and locks the bedroom door before turning back towards me. "Baby..What are you planning to do with the cards? Christian ask's me. "I thought we could play strip poker, I tell him with a naughty look and bite my bottom lip with my teeth. Christian's eyebrow's shoot up. "O.K. sounds good, Christian says.

I kick off my shoes and we both sit on the bed with the cover's folded down to play strip poker. I check my time and it's 11:40 a.m. I deal the cards. "What's the winning's? Christian ask's me. "Whenever I win, you can do whatever sexual thing to me when we get to our hotel or whereever we're staying at, I say. "O.K and if I win it'll be the same, whatever you want to do to me, Christian says. (SIGH..THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE LONG FLIGHT) Christian bet's. I call the bet. He call's again and then we show our cards. (I won) Christian deal's. I bet, he call's and raises. I cal and then we show our cards. (He won) I deal, he call's, I raise and he bets and call's. I call and then we both show our cards. (He won again) I deal, he call's. I raise, he bets. I call and he bets again. We then show our cards again. (I won) "Baby, I'm thirsty. Could you go get me another bottled soda and something sweet like a chocolate bar if there is some? I ask him. "Sure baby, Christian says as he slips out the bedroom door not wanting any of the security ppl to see me without my top on. Christian walk's back in 8 minutes later with two cokes and four chocolate candy bars. "I got me some too, Christian says. He hands me my two bars and coke. I nod. He slips his houseshoes off and sits back down on the bed. We eat our candy bars and lean back on the pillow's. I sit the deck of cards on the bedside table. "Baby..Maybe i was wrong in saying we should wait. This plane ride is going to go longer then we've already been in the air. We've got several more hrs and a layover to deal with, I tell him. "Yeah, I don't want the security to hear us, but baby, i'm really needing to be inside of you. We haven't had sex since Sunday morning and it's already 1:40 p.m. in the afternoon on Monday. We've already been in the air now for 14 hrs now and Stephan just told me in 2 hrs we'll be layover so the plane can refuel, Christian says. "O.K. But we'll at least try and be quiet, I tell him. "I'll try baby, Christian says.

Ana pull's her bra off revealing her beautiful breasts. She get's on top of me and straddles me. Ana then helps me pull my t-shirt up and over my head. She tosses it somewhere in the room. She bends her torso down and start's to kiss me on the mouth. Once our lips touch, it's on like fire as we've been waiting for hrs to put the flames out. I grab her hungrily with one arm around her waist and my other hand holding her by the nape of her neck. Our breathing is already hot and heavy as we're devouring eachother. We're all lip's, teeth, tongues, and saliva as we're kissing with abandon. I pull down her sweatpants so I can linger my mouth worshipping all over her body, ever single inch. I kiss,lick,nibble, suckle and knead her sexy ass along with her luscious breast's. "Mmm..B-A-B-Y..(SIGH) I've missed you, I tell her as she's threading her finger's through my hair. I'm kneading,suckling,sucking,kissing,nipping and licking her all down her body starting from that spot that drives her crazy behind her ear. I go down her neck,chest,breast's. I'm also nibbling underneath her breast's and on down her body. Ana's grinding on me as we're both sitting up with her on my lap. "We need (Nip) to make (Kiss) this room (Kiss) soundproof, Ana says in a breathy voice between nips and kissing my neck and mouth.

"I'll (SUCKLE) do that (Nip) when we (Kiss) get back home, Christian says between suckling,nipping,and kissing me. "AHH..BABY, Christian says. I can feel him and he's hard as stone from me grinding down on him. He flips us over to where i'm underneath him and he's hovering over me. He furiously pull's my sweat's off along with my thong panties. He then takes off his sweat's and boxer's. He then lower's his body back down onto me. "Ahh..Ooooh, I say as I can feel his rock hardness between my legs. (He's right at my sex) He slowly sinks into me and then pull's out. He's making me feel every inch of him. He does this a couple more times until he can feel my nail's clawing his back and my heel's digging into his ass. (This is my way of telling him to go faster and harder, also more) He does this and soon we're both coming and calling out eachother's names. We don't stop after we both come as we continue with our love making. "AHH...BABY..Ooooh...Yes, OH GOD..DON'T STOP, Christian and i both say during our love making. He roll's us over to where i'm on top and am straddling him again. (I'm not sure what time it is, but I think the plane has landed for refuel. I'm with my sexy vixen and we're in the throw's of passion and i'm loving every minute of it) I start riding him. My torso is bent forward to where my breast's are right above his face. I got one hand on his chest while the other is holding the wall. I'm riding him like crazy. "OH..T-H-A-T-S (BREATH) I-T B-A-B-Y (GROAN) R-I-D-E M-E, Christian tells me. I rock back and forth along with bouncing on him. I'm doing all the work as he's just gripping my hips. I move my hands to my breasts. I palm and knead them. I also rub the pads of my thumbs across my pink nipples. I feel him jerk his legs as he's saying he's close. "COME FOR ME CHRISTIAN, I tell him while breathing hard and moaning.

Ana tell's me to come. "NO YOU COME FIRST BABY, I tell her through gritted teeth. I'm trying to hold off on my orgasm for her to come first and then i'll follow her. "NO Y-O-U, Ana says. "ANA, I call out her name. "CHRISTIAN, Ana then comes and call's out my name right after me. "BABY, You were supposed to come first, I tell her while i'm still inside of her. "Why do you always want me to come first? Ana ask's me. "BABY...I want to make sure you're taken care of sexually and that's why i always want you to come first, I tell her. "I am taken care of, but we'd agree that every now and then we'd switch role's and you need to have your release too, Ana tell's me. "I do, but i love feeling you come all over me first before i do, I tell her in a sexy husky voice. I lean forward and kiss her with my tongue in her mouth. I hear her moaning and whimper. I then roll us over to where i'm back on top of her (We're both sweaty,but i want her again) I thrust in and out of her slowly again making sure she feel's every inch of me. "AHH, Ana says as I go slowly. "Just feel me baby, I tell her. We're looking into eachother's eyes, not breaking eye contact. My eyes are smoldering grey to her mid-night blues. Her breathing hitches and I pick up the pace. Not only faster, but HARDER and MORE. Ana makes a shrill and i know she felt the plane jolt as it's now moving again. "It's alright baby, i've got you, I say in a soft sexy voice to soothe her.

Christian and I are moaning,groaning as our bodies are slapping together and our rapid breathing is the only noises in the bedroom. (I can feel myself tensing up and i know my orgasm is close) "AHH..B-A-B-Y..W-W-E..(MOAN) "JUST A FEW MORE MINUTE'S B-A-B-Y, Christian says as he cuts me off talking. "OHHH,GOD, Christian then says. "CHRISTIAN, I call out his name as my orgasm rips hard and fast through me. "ANA, Christian call's out my name again as his rips through him hard and fast. We both jerk as the after shocks of our orgasms are still going. "SHIT..PHEW..DAMN BABY, Christian says. He wipes the sweat dripping off of his face. I giggle and help him wipe the sweat off. "BABY..,I say and giggle again. I cover my face and giggle harder. "What's so funny and you don't need to shy away from me? Christian ask's me. (I can't believe how we pulled it off by having sex on a plane with everyone on board, plus during landing the plane when we had to refuel) "I'm in shock that we just did that with everyone on board and also during our lay-over, I tell him. Christian chuckles. "I can't believe we did it too. I'm relieved and sated for awhile, Christian says making me giggle some more. We're both lying side by side on our backs on the bed. "We probably should shower before we go out and buckle up. I'm sure we're getting close to landing, Christian says. I nod and we both get up from the bed and go into the small bathroom and shower.

"I know one think, we need a bigger bathroom and shower, Ana says. "I'll make sure the next plane has it baby, I tell her as we're getting washed off. "Also make it sound-proof, Ana says while getting out and drying off. I get out and Ana's already wrapping her damp hair up in a pony tail. We put on our clothes that we had on at my parents house and then we quickly pack our carry-on's and then go sit in our seats. We buckle up as Stephan and Louie announce that we're about to land. It's almost 6:30 p.m. Monday evening. "Welcome to Thialand, Stephan announces as i'm gripping hold of Ana's hand cause she doesn't like take-off's or landings. The plane comes to a complete stop and we wait until Bridgette opens the plane door and and someone brings the stairs so we can leave the plane. Taylor, Sawyer, and Benson all go down the stairs first, then Ana and i walk down with our carry-on's. We both see that there is 4 or 5 SUV cars with 4 or 5 driver's for all of us and our luggage. "Evening , Miss Steele. My name is Brian. I'm 's and 's driver. He has also sent 4 other driver's for your party. He has also told us to drive you to one of his many mansions for your stay. They want you to stay and be more relaxed there rather then a hotel roo,Brian says. "That's very kind of and , but we've already paid for our stay at a hote, I tell Brian. " will pay and refund the money and he doesn't take no for an answer, Brian says. I hear Ana giggle. I look at her. "He's like you, Ana says. "He's a good business man, I say. "It's a gift from them to you for doing business, Brian says. "Oooh baby..A cozy big house, Ana says as she looks at me with puppy dog eyes. (How can i say no to her for wanted a cozy and warm house to relax in for a week)

Christian look's at Brian and the other driver's. "O.K. We'll stay at one of the mansions, Christian says. Brian and the other men along with our security load up all the luggage into the cars. We then get in and go toward's the mansion's that owns. (I check my phone to see if any call's..shoot 40 missed call's from Grace,Mia and Kate along with Text's..i'll do that sometime when we get to this house) It's 8:40 p.m. as we took a little time talking and loading the car's.

CHAPTER 101: STAYING AT ONE OF 'S MANY MANSION'S IN THIALAND-MONDAY NIGHT JUNE 27th,2011:

Brian pull's upto this HUGE PLACE. (It look's more like a palace whether then a mansion. I can't see the ground's real good as it's really dark out already here. There's a round circle entrance. Brian pull's upto the front where there's 6 step's that lead to the double french front door. It look's like a place out of old England times or the house from the movie Beauty and the Beast. Brian open's my door and help's me out. Christian scoot's out as Brian is already unloading our luggage. The other driver's of the other cars are parked in the circular driveway and are unloaded the other's luggage. Brian and the other driver's carry our luggage up the front steps and into this amazing house. The men and Brian along with our security and Christian and i walk through the double door's. Upon walking in, i see a big round table in the entrance with a big glass vace that has white,pink and red roses in it. I smell them as we walk past the table. Brian is showing us around as the other driver's take our luggage to our room's. Brian has given out order's to the other men which room's are for who. Christian and i look at the floor as it's a cream/white and black marble shiny floor. "WOW..Look at the floor, I whisper in his ear. "Yeah, well look at who owns it, it's a huge house..Bigger then my parent's house, Christian whisper's as Brian is walking and showing us everthing in this house. It's almost 10:40 p.m. and we haven't seen everything yet in this beautiful house.

"Well, he's an Ambassador and he also has many other project's and business that probably bring in a lot of money, I say. Brian turns his head as he must've heard me. "Yes, and are both very successful along with their wives. Their wives have many fundraiser's and clothing stores. They too bring in a lot of money, Brian says. "You speak very good English for to live here in Thialand, I say. "I've been taking courses on line and also learning English, Brian says. We'll nod as he concludes the tour back to the entrance. Brian then gives the keys to Christian. "We'll be close by around the back of the house in another house if you want to go somewhere. said for you to just relax this evening and in the morning. Tuesday afternoon will be all about business, Brian says. "Thank you, Christian says. Brian and the other men nod and walk out. Brian and the other men walk down a path to the other house and go in. It's almost 12 mid-night when Christian lock's up and we walk back up the stairs and go into our room. The bedroom door's are double french door's. The bedroom has a sitting area on one end with 2 walk-in closet's and a HUGE bathroom.

"The other driver saud to Taylor that the other house, the guest house for all the driver's is way back behind this house and around the corner. They have a big kitchen that sits 12, there's also a livingroom, dining room,entertainment room, office,den and a indoor and out door pool along with tennis and basketball court's, I say as Ana and I are unpacking our things "This man, is loaded, Ana says. "Now you know why we need to get this deal made cause it could bring a lot of money rolling into G.E.H, I say as I finish unpacking my suit's, casual clothes and toiletries. (I see the wheel's turning in Ana's head as she look's around the massive bedroom. Her eyes are big and i know she feel's overwhelmed) "I know baby. He does have a lot, but he's earned it. He's rich, but so am i and you will be too when the deal's we do get made and you work with them and start making money, I tell ,Sawyer and Benson are already in their rooms. "I don't want it to change me. I've read that money changes people, Ana says. "I don't think that would happen and besides look at me. It hasn't changed me. Sure i buy nice thing's for me and for you and also the people that i care about, also i give a lot of money to charities and fundraiser's, but it hasn't went to my head, I tell her. Ana snuggles into my body as i wrap my arms around her body. "Let's get to bed. We don't want to waste the day away lying in bed even though we'll be jet lagged, I say. Ana nod's and and we get into our sleep clothes and wash up before getting into bed. Ana's wearing only a camisole top with thong panties and i'm wearing only pj pants as we both get into this nice, soft, big bed. I pull her toward's my to where her body is flush with mine. I have her roll over to where she's facing me. I wrap my arm around her as we both close our eyes to try and sleep. It's 2:45 a.m. as we drift off.

CHAPTER 102: TUESDAY JUNE 28th,2011:

I feel hot, not the sick hot but like i'm being smothered hot. I open my eyes and realize that i'm not facing Christian anymore. When we went to sleep, we're both facing eachother and now we're spooning with his chest to my back. Not only can i feel his chest, but his left leg is in between mine and his head is on my shoulder with his arm around me and his hand on my stomach. He feel's like a hot vine and i'm sweating, plus i need to relieve my bladder. I check my phone to see the time and it's 9:15 a.m. (I can't believe i slept 6 hr's and 20 minute's give or take) I turn my head and try to wake him cause i really have to pee. "Baby..I need to use the bathroom..BABY, WAKE UP, I say in a sort of whispered voice trying not to scare him. I repeat this over and over until i turn over to get his attention. He finally looks at me with droopy, sleepy eyes. "I'm sorry to wake you baby, but i really need to relieve my bladder, so could you loosen you hold on me so i can go to the bathroom? I ask him. He nod's and loosen's his hold on me and i give him a quick peck on the lips and then get out of bed and go into the bathroom. I do my business and then washup before heading back into bed. As i'm getting back into bed, Christian get's up and uses the bathroom. He finishes up and get's back into bed. We curl up again next to eachother and just stare into eachother's eyes. His grey eyes to my blue. We then snuggle closer to go back to sleep. I look up at him and see that he's watching me. (I was snuggled into his chest ready to go to sleep when i heard his breathing telling me he's still awake. "I love you, He says. "I love you too, now let's get some more sleep, o.k. Today is a big day and we're still groggy from jet lag, I say. He nods and i get back comfy into his chest and i hear him asleep along with me.

When Ana and i wake up again, it's 12 noon. My cell-phone woke us up. It was and Yono letting us know that we'll have the meeting at their building and at 2:40 p.m. It's now 12:20 p.m. and i just got off the phone letting Taylor know what said and he's now getting Sawyer and Benson prepped. Ana ran us a shower while i was on the phone with Taylor and now we're washing eachother so we don't delay. Ana and I finish our shower and are now drying off, drying and styling our hair. We both finish about the same time and go into the walk-in closet's to get ready. I put on my signature grey suit with my silver/grey tie with black belt and shoes. Ana's wearing a grey sleeveless pencil dress that hits a little above knee. She's also wearing black black thigh high's and pumps. She has light make-up on with her sides of her hair pinned back. 's chef has fixed us some waffles along with cheese,bacon omelet's with my coffee and Ana's tea. We sit down to eat along with Taylor,Sawyer and Benson who is eating waffles. It's not breakfast, but it's something in our stomach's. When we finish, we'll thank the chef and gather our briefcases,phones and walk out off the house. There's two driver's waiting to take us to 's and 's building. (Taylor, Sawyer, and Benson aren't used to being the passenger's, they're used to driving me or Ana around) It's 1:45 p.m. When Brian and another driver pull out of the drive-way and drive us to the building.

Brian and another driver is taking us into the city of Thialand where 's and 's business is. woke us up at 12 noon and told Christian where and what time the meeting will be. The meeting is scheduled for 2:40 and now it's 1:57 p.m. as we're on our way. (Andrea and Hannah couldn't come, so we had to bring everything that they'd wrote and typed for us so we can get these deal's..Christian and I are so nervous about this and are really hoping we get them. It'll bring a lot of money into G.E.H.) Brian and the other guy have now pulled into this parking lot of the building. Christian and I look up from the window and see a huge, tall skyscraper building. "It's bigger then your's baby, I tell Christian. "Hmm, almost, but not guite, Christian says getting a snicker out of Brian. "Sir, I've did research on your building and 's building is 3 times bigger, sure not in heighth,but in width, Brian says as he get's out and opens the door for Christian and me. Christian and I get out and we wait for Taylor,Sawyer and Benson to walk over to where we're. It's now 2:16 p.m. as we're walking into the building. We walk upto this short man and he hands us all visitor's badges and tell's us what floor and is at. "Well, there system is the same as our's, Taylor says. Christian and i both nod yes and the elevator takes us upto the 18th floor. We arrive at the 18th floor and we see a big long circular silver desk with 3 personal assistants behind. "Good Afternoon , Miss. Steele, , and Miss. Benson. and is expecting you in the big glassed conference room, the blonde says and then she points us in the direction of the big glassed conference room. We'll not and walk to where she pointed at

CHAPTER 103: MEETING WITH & :

Ana and I, along with Taylor,Sawyer and Benson all walk into the big glassed conference room and we see there's floor to ceiling window's just like at G.E.H. Also there's and standing with three ladies who must be either their wives or else more assistants. "Mr. Grey..Miss Steele, I presume, says. Ana nods yes. "This is my colleague and these lovely ladies are our wives and my oldest daughter who will be taking over for me when i retire, says. "Nice to meet you, Ana and I both say. "I see you brought your security detail? ask's as we'll take a seat at the big oval glassed table. "Yes, they go whereever we go, I say. One of the personal assistant's walk's in with coffee,tea,juice and water's for everyone. "Mr. Grey told us you only like English Breakfast tea, Lola says. "Yes, Ana says as Lola sits the tray down. nods for Lola to leave us and she nods and walk's back out of the room. "Thank you, Ana and I both say as we sip our drink's. "You're Welcome. Should we get down to business now. It's now 2:47 p.m. and we've a lot to go over before we get these deal's signed? ask's. Ana and I both nod as we get our briefcases and unload all the paper work and folder's for this meeting. ( and want to build a shipyard and an orphange for kids who don't have any parents either by death, neglect or just didn't want them from birth)

Christian is starting off the meeting with his very rehearsed and in detail presentation. (I know that and already have heard this from Christian before via-satallite meeting's, but this is a face to face and Christian want's to make sure he get's everything right and we've covered every single topic and detail before we settle on a price that both of us like and sign the deal. This is his baby, along with G.E.H, but he started this meeting and he wants to finish is until it is a done deal. I'm very proud of him. He's so focused right now, even though i know he's still jet-lagged) Christian keep's asking for paper after paper of the detail deal's along with everything that and wanted. Three hrs and thirty minutes go by and we decide to break for a snack or just to relax. Christian and i, along with eveyone else eat a snack that was brought in by Lola and the two other personal assistants.

"O. ..After the break, it'll be your turn. I'll be right beside you in case you stumble, but i have faith in you and i know you'll pull this through, I tell her. "I..I don't know if i can. I don't want to mess this deal up for you or for G.E.H, Ana say's in a shaky voice. "Baby, just relax and take a few breaths. Remember, i'm right here. and will understand. They know this is your first deal, I tell her. "Yeah but Christian, this is your baby. You've dealt with and for a long time now and i don't want to do anything to mess this up, Ana says in a pouty voice. I rub her arms to soothe her and then i lower my mouth toward her ear. "BABY..I know you. You always doubt yourself, but then when you do the job that you're given, you shine right through, so just relax, breath and go slow, I tell her as Mr Ohno clears his throat. Ana and I look at and and their wives, and daughter. We nod to them and then i nod to Ana telling her that she's got this. Ana get's herself together, clear's her throat and get's the rest of the presentation out to begin. I wink at her along with Sawyer,Benson and Taylor. (That's all the confidence that she needed. Ana straighten's her posture and her shoulder's are back and now she's exuding confidence) Ana start's speaking and i see how pleased , his daughter and are really listening to Ana give her presentation from where i left off. and 's wives have left during our break and now it's just the three. After Ana concludes the presentation, then , and 's daughter speak. After each one has spoken, we then answer all their questions. "It's getting late. How about you and Miss Steele come by tomorrow at my house. My wife is throwing a Fundraiser party and we can just relax and enjoy ourselves, no business talk and then on Thursday we can come here and sign all the contracts and celebrate, says. "We would love to. What kind of Fundraiser is it? I ask him. "It's a ball and you don't have to wear mask's. My wife is doing a fundraiser for the adoption center that is very full right now and that is why i want to build a much bigger,taller building for all these children to have someplace to eat,sleep,learn and place and also to get medical help whether it's physical,mental or emotional help, says. "I take it that is in charge of the shipyard then? I ask as Ana is organizing all the files and paper's back into our briefcases. "You would be correct , says. "O.K. We'll be there. Is there going to be food? I ask. "Yes. The dinner start's at 6 p.m. but eveyone will come around 4:45 to get a good table, says. "O.K. We'll be there, Oh Miss Steele doesn't like shrimp just to let you know, I tell him. "I'll make sure to let my wife and our chefs know that, says. Ana, and his daughter, and I all stand up and shake hands to leave. We all walk out of the conference room with Taylor, Sawyer and Benson follow us behind.

It's 10:35 p.m. at night. , and 's daughter are all standing with us at the elevator waiting to get on. Christian, Taylor, Benson, Sawyer and i all get on the elevator and go down to the lower level to where we met the short guy at the entrance. We hand him back our visitor's badges and then we'll walked towards our cars. Brian and the other man got out and held the door open for us. We'll got in and Brian drove out of the parking lot along with the other driver. As Brian was about to drive onto the main road going back to 's mansion where we're staying, texted Brian and told him of the plans for tomorrow. Brian texted back o.k and that he would let the other driver know also. Brian then continued to drive while Christian and I just relaxed in the back seat.

Brian pulled upto the house that we're staying in. The other driver pulled up behind Brian's car. Taylor,Sawyer,Benson,Christian and I all went up the steps and inside the house. Brian and the other driver went around the house to the guest house. Just as we're walking in, the aroma through the house was mouth watering. I was starving. From our little break at 6:30 until now, i need food. 's personal chef here has fixed pork ribs in a sweet chili sauce over rice and steamed veggies with bread twists and a salad with iced tea. It looked and smelled good. We'll told the chef that we'll be back after we freshen up. She nodded and we'll went to our rooms to change and freshen up.

CHAPTER 104: QUIET EVENING IN THIS AMAZING HOUSE:

Ana,Taylor,Sawyer,Benson and I all came back into the kitchen after changing out of our work clothes and freshened up. "Just go relax and i'll bring in your dinner, the chef said to us. We'll took our drink's and went into the dining table and sat down. It was a big round table that seat's 6. ( has 4 kids. 2 daughter's and 2 son's. Mr and Mrs Ohno's first born is a boy and he didn't want to take over for his dad, so his first daughter is going to. He has two kids, one of each that are still in school. The youngest is a girl and she's 8 yrs old and is in the 4th grade. The youngest boy is in 8th grade in middle school. The oldest daughter is just about to go into her Sophomore yr in college and his oldest is working and has a fiance with a baby on the way. The oldest daughter still lives at home and doesn't live in a dorm) The chef brings out the platter of pork ribs in a spicy chili sauce with rice and veggies, a bowl of salad and two basket's of bread stick's with a pitcher of tea. She leaves us to eat. We'll eat,relax and talk about anything even if it's about the meeting. We ended up talking about this ball that's going on tomorrow. After we finish eating, the chef comes back and collects the dishes. She then ask's us if we would like dessert, we'll declined as we're stuffed. She bid us goodnight and we'll left and went to our rooms.

"Wow..that pork dish was really delicious,I tell him as i look through all my gowns to decide which one i'll wear tomorrow for this ball. "I can ask if his chef would mind to give you and Gail the recipe? Christian ask's. "Mmm, I would like that and i know Gail would too. We could cook you it sometime at home, I tell him once i've decided on a gown. Christian is now in my closet and is standing right behind me with his arms wrapped around me and he's smelling my perfume along with my shampoo. "Mmm, you smell good baby, Christian says. I turn around in his arms and kiss him on his lips. He's standing in just his blue and green checkered loose boxer's and nothing else. I'm in a black spaghetti strap short in length negligee with a black thong. After dinner, we both decided to take a relaxing bubble bath and now we're in my closet just looking into eachother's eyes. Christian crouches down a bit and wraps his arm underneath my leg's while his other arm is around my shoulder's. "CHRISTIAN..I say while giggling. "What..I'm taking my very beautiful, very sexy and very smart girlfriend to bed and i'm going to worship every inch of her before i make slow love to her, Christian says as he places me in the middle of the big bed. He then crawls slowly up my body like i'm his prey. I giggle as slowly creeps up my body giving me his panty dropping smile and those devilish sexy eyes of his. (I can tell he's full of lust as his pupil's are dilated. Mine are too) It's around 3:30 a.m. Wednesday and i know we should be sleeping since we're still not caught up on our jet lagged sleep, but right now I WANT HIM and i know he wants me too.

(Ana is so sexy right now, not that she isn't sexy any other time, but this moment right now, she's really sexy. The see thru black lace spaghetti strap negligee with lace thong look's so good on her. Her baby blue eyes are now darker and dilated telling me that she's fully aroused. Her breathing has hitched up a bit as we're looking into eachother's eyes with me hovering right above her. Ana's got her leg's spread wide and bent to cradle my body and is preparing for my worshipping her. She's like my angel, and naughty sexy minx rolled into one beautiful,smart,funny and sexy Ana..My ANA) I lean my body down to my lips touch her's in a all searing,long,hard and intense kiss full of hunger. I lick her lips with my tongue asking her permission for her to open up her mouth and she does. My tongue darts into her mouth as her tongue goes into mine. Our tongues are going at a hungry frenzy fighting for dominance as we're all lip's, tongues, teeth and hot breathing mixed with our saliva. After breaking the long and devouring kiss, I trail my lip's down her jaw-line, then i suckle her earlobe between my lip's before i release it, then i kiss that spot behind her ear that drives her crazy. Sure enough, it does as now she's squirming and moaning. "CHRISTIAN, Ana whisper's. I go back to where my eyes look into her's. "Just be patient baby, I say in a low,sexy, husky voice. Ana nods as she's already too frustrated and wanting a release. I go back to that place on her neck and i kiss it again, making her whimper. I then trail my lip's, tongue, and teeth down her neck kissing,licking and nipping all over her neck and down her collar bone, her shoulder and back up again to go down her chest. I go back and forth kissing, licking and nipping every inch of her skin on her chest until I reach her breast's that are perky along with her pink nipple's that have already peaked from me leaving goosebumps in the wake of my kisses,licks and nips. I palm one of her breast's and suckle the other one. My thumb and index finger pinch and flick the nipple keeping it hard so i can switch and my mouth suckles that breast and nipple.

Christian is taking his time. He loves to worship every single inch of my body,not leaving a inch of skin untouched by his mouth. I'm a squirming, panting, moaning mess and all i want is him to be inside of me. He's still devouring my breast's along with kneading them. I turn my head to see the time and i see it's 4:45 a.m. He's been at this for 1 hr and 15 minute's now and he's not near done or close to where i want him to be. "CHRISTIAN, I say his name again hoping he might give into me. He already know's that i'm already sexually frustrated and really wanting him bad. He look's up at me through his lashes, "I know BABY, Christian says in his sexy, husky voice. He lower's his eyes back down along with his mouth back down to my breast's to devour. His hand's glide down to my hip's, then they go down further between the insides of my thigh's. One hand stop's close to my fold's while the other makes circles on my inner thigh. I raise my pelvis to get more friction, hoping he might give me some release, but he moves the hand that his finger's were doing circles and he hold's my pelvis down. He goes back to making circles on my inner thigh, inching up to my wet fold's. He glides the pads of his finger's slowly up and down and side to side on my Inner fold's before he slowly enter's one finger.

He pauses and look's back into my blue eyes. "DAMN..BABY..YOU'RE SOAKING WET, I tell her. "I told you two times that I was already ready, but you just going on devouring me. Whenever i'm squirming and moaning like i was doing, that means that i'm ready for you, Ana says in a whiny, moaning tone. (DAMN..I GUESS I JUST GOT CARRIED AWAY) "I'm sorry baby. I thought you were just really enjoying my mouth devouring you. From now on, i'll pay more attention to when you say you're ready instead of me devouring you, I tell her. "It's o.k. baby if you devour me, but this time i was really ready for you. Quicker then usual, Ana says. "I love how you say my name. How it just roll's off of your tongue, I tell her. I see Ana turn her head and i look in the direction of where she's looking. (OH SHIT. It's almost 5:30 a.m. and i still haven't been inside her yet) Ana look's back at me in a panic. "It's alright baby...We'll have plenty of time to sleep, I tell her in my calming sexy voice. Ana moans as my finger's are going in and out of her making her even more drenched. We're locked eyes while my finger's work her core. I release my finger's and lick them, tasting her on me while she watches. After i've licked all of her off of me, i raise up to where i'm hovering over her and we're eye to eye. I lean down and kiss her plump, pink, sexy lip's.

Mmm..I can taste myself on his lips. After the long kiss, he arches his torso while still eye locked with my eyes and he slowly enter's me. (I love this part..i love feeling every inch of his dick slowly going inside of me) "Mmm..Uhh,I say as he's now fully in me. "YOU FEEL ME BABY, Christian says. Christian pull's out, then slowly goes back in me. He does this a couple more times until i raise and curl my leg's around his hips. My heel's are digging into his ass. He not only picks up the pace a bit, but he goes HARDER. My breathing along with his is louder and more raggid as he's thrusting hard and fast in and out of me. I meet him thrust for thrust as i'm really on the edge of my orgasm that was already close. I squeeze him as my inner wall's are aching as my orgasm comes. "CHRISTIAN, I scream his name as it rip's through my body. Christian still's while my orgasm rides out. "God Baby..I love it when you come, Christian says. Right before my orgasm finishes, he thrusts in me a few times for his release. "ANA, Christian says my name. We hold eachother tight even though we're both a sweaty mess. We both shake as we've after shocks from our orgasms. Christian lays his head down between my breasts as i thread my finger's through his wet copper long curly hair. Our breathing is still raggid as we try and calm down.

(I look up at Ana and see she's got her eyes closed, but her finger's are still in my hair. Her breathing has slowed down and i know that she's asleep. She need's to wake up so we can shower and wash off the sex, sweat off of our bodies) "BABY, I say in a soothing tone. Ana slowly opens her eyes and look's into mine. "Baby..I know you're really sleepy, but we need to get washed off and then you can go back to sleep, I say in a sexy voice. "I don't think i can stand in the shower. I'm so worn out tired now, Ana say's. "That's o.k. We'll take a bath and i'll wash you off and then we can get back into bed to sleep, I tell her. Ana nods as i start to lift up and off of her. Ana winces as i've pulled out of her. I reach for her hands and pull her up to where she can stand. I then lift her up bridal style and carry her into the bathroom. I then place her on the vanity and i get a washed cloth to wash her face. I turn and look over at her as she's leaning her back against the wall. I quickly wash her face, then i go run the bath and pour her favorite scented bubble bath in while she still sits on the vanity. Ana's watching me doing this. Once the tub is filled, i then go grab her and place her into the tub. I then climb in and i sit in front of her so i can bathe her. Ana washes me while i'm washing her. We don't linger and we don't lay and relax in the tub. We quickly wash, rinse and get out. I help her out and wrap her up in a big fluffy towel while i dry myself off. After both of us are dried, we both put on sleep clothes, brush our teeth and get back into bed.

It's now 7 a.m. as we're both back in bed. Christian and I are now facing eachother as we're getting ready to sleep. I look down as my stomach just growled. Christian smirks at me. I hit him on the arm lightly. We both throw the cover's back and get back out. "Let's go see what we can eat for breakfast, then back to bed, Christian says. We both put on robes and walk out of the bedroom. We then walk down the stairs, through the house and into the kitchen. Christian look's through the fridge and we both decide on waffles. "It's quick and then we can get back into bed, Christian says as i pop four waffles into the toaster. Christian get's the butter, syrup and two plates. I get started making his coffee and my tea, along with two glasses of orange juice. We fix our waffles and then sit down at the breakfast bar and eat our waffles. After we eat our waffles, then i clean up. After cleaning up, we then go back upstairs and re-brush our teeth before getting back into bed. It's almost 9 a.m. as Christian set's the alarm for 4 p.m. so we can get up.

(I'm lying here still awake after Ana and i just got back into bed about 23 minute's ago. Right after Ana and i ate some waffles and re-brushed our teeth, we bot back into bed. As soon as Ana was curled up into my chest she went right to sleep. I'm looking down at her watching her sleep. It's so calming for me just watching her sleep all curled up close to me with her chestnut hair fanned out. I can't see her little pouty mouth, but just listening to her light little snore is so cute) I lift my head a little not wanting to wake her. I raise the comforter up to make sure she's warm enough, even though my body heat is keeping her warm. I just don't want her to get chilly. I check the time once more before i close my eyes. It's 10 a.m. I close my eyes and dream of us.

CHAPTER 105: GETTING READY FOR AN EVENING AT 'S HOUSE:

"UGHHH..I say as i hear the alarm going off. (It must be 4 p.m. already. Mrs. Ohno has asked a salon of ppl to come over to get all of us primped and ready for tonight) Taylor has done all the security things to make sure everything will go smoothingly and there will be no one there that won't cause trouble, even though everyone that does cause trouble is back home in SEATTLE, but he's not taking any chances cause ppl like Elena can go anywhere. Christian is waking up. He roll's over and shut's off the alarm and then he turns back to look right at me with those sexy gray eyes of his. "Morning Baby, Christian says as he leans in and kisses me. "Morning, I say as i yawn. "Still tired baby? Christian ask's me. "A little. I also feel a little sore, but not to bad, I say. "Well, A shower will help. 's prep ppl from the salon will be here in about 22 minute's, Christian says as he slaps me lightly on my ass. I jump up along with him and we take a quick,hot shower to wash our hair and bodies. We dry off and put on casual clothes. Just as we walk down stairs, the prep salon ppl come in. They set everything up in the bedroom, bathroom and the livingroom for everyone. Benson,Taylor,Sawyer,Christian and I are all getting hair cuts,blow dry and style. Benson and I are getting our finger and toe nail's done along with make-up. I'm also getting a wax. (I also notice Hannah and Andrea are here..I thought they couldn't make it) "Christian, when did Hannah and Andrea get here? I ask him as he sees a puzzled look on my face. "I called Taylor and asked him to call Andrea and Hannah to come. I know that this deal is already in the bag, i can feel it, but the next trip is Japan and those ppl are tough ppl and i thought we could use a little help. I know that Hannah and Andrea couldn't leave G.E.H, but Taylor made sure that Roz had some help there, Christian says. "O.K. I say as Andrea and Hannah are both getting their hair washed to get ready for tonight. As we're all getting ready, Christian and I catch Hannah and Andrea up on the meeting that we just had with and .

(I'm so glad that i got Roz to let Andrea and Hannah come down. I had to have Taylor call the agency to get two personal assistants to fill in for Andrea and Hannah so Roz will have help. I know that when we go to Japan that Mr. and Mrs. Yakuza will be a hard deal and thats where Andrea comes in. Andrea and i have dealt with for awhile now. I just hope with Ana's good negotiating skill's that we can finally get this deal) Ana, Hannah,Andrea and Benson all leave the livingroom to go to another room to get some other beauty treatment, leaving Taylor,Sawyer and myself in the livingroom to discuss the detail's of tonight. After about another 25 minute's, the beauty salon ppl leave. Ana, Andrea,Hannah and Benson are still gone. Taylor,Sawyer and I are all waiting in the livingroom. We'll have our tuxedo's on and are now waiting on them. It's going on 6:40 and we're late. We're supposed to leave like 40 minute's ago. told us that the Fundraiser start's at 6:30. " . I already called and informed him that we're running a little late. He said it's alright, that they're running a little late also, Taylor says. I release the breath that i was holding. Just as i've relaxed, Hannah,Andrea,Benson and Ana all walk into the livingroom wearing gorgeous evening dresses. (Ana's wearing a black off the one shoulder high slit ankle length dress with sparkly drop earrings and 2 inch black heel's to match. Her hair is swooped up into a french twist style with a few tendril's hanging down. Hannah and Andrea are wearing the same matching style dress, but different color's. Hannah's is a dark blue and is a little shorter. Andrea's is a dark red and has a little sparkle. Benson is wearing a grey pant,black silk blouse with open toed black pumps with her hair in a updo)

"WOW BABY..You look very beautifule, Christian says making me blush. He grabs a hold of my hand and i spin around, showing him my look. "You look nice also, I say as i see his dark tux. Christian nods as he look's over at Andrea, Hannah, and Benson. "You'll look very beautiful tonight, Hannah, Andrea and Benson, Christian says. "Thank you , Hannah, Andrea and Benson all three say. Taylor and Sawyer both clear their throat's to get our attention. Christian, Hannah, Benson, Andrea and I all turn and look at them. "You look very dashing tonight Taylor and Sawyer, Andrea, Hannah and I all say. Taylor and Sawyer both nod. "Shall we get going, Taylor says. We'll nod and then start walking toward's the front door. Brian and two other driver's are all waiting outside of the SUV's waiting for us. Brian and the other two men open the car door's for us. Hannah, Benson and Andrea are all in one SUV, Sawyer and Taylor are in the other SUV and Christian and I are in the SUV that Brian is driving. We'll pull out of the circular driveway and drive to 's other house that they're now in. It's just a little after 7 p.m. as Brian and the other men drive us.

(Wow..I can't believe how sexy my Ana is tonight. Her hair is swept up into a french twist with a few hair's loosely down and her dress is very elegant and beautiful. Hannah and Andrea also look very beautiful tonight too, but not as sexy as my Ana even though they're all wearing the same style of dress, but Ana is my girl. Brian our driver along with two more driver's are taking us to 's house, another house that him and his family are staying in. Mrs. Ohno's having a Fundraiser party and it's not a masked one, which is good cause i want Ana and I to see everything tonight) Brian pull's into a drive-way of 's house and it's already packed. The driveway has a lot of cars in it along with limo's. Brian park's the car and open's the door for me and Ana. I get out and then help Ana out of the car. As soon as Ana and I are on the steps that lead to the front door, Brian then pull's out of the driveway and goes to park the car at the empty lot next door. The other two driver's do the same. Taylor, Sawyer, Benson, Hannah, Andrea, Ana and I all walk up the remaining steps and walk through the double french door's and go into the house. When we're inside the entrance, there's a line of server's with an assortment of drink's to choose from. Ana and I choose a sparkling water with lemon, while Hannah, Benson and Andrea choose a fruity drink. Sawyer and Taylor opt for just water. We'll walk through the house and through the crowds of ppl. We'll mingle and make small talk with a few ppl until we see Mr. and . After we see them, then and 's daughter approach us. We'll make small talk and then we follow them to the back where there's a bunch of long tables with a huge dance floor off to the side. " , Miss Steele. I have little name tags on your place settings telling where to sit, says. Ana look's at me as she sees the tables as we're not going to be sitting at round tables like at my parents house. I also see the same look on Taylor's face. "Mrs. Ohno, How come you didn't opt for round tables? I ask her. "I thought it would make more room for the server's and also to move around for the other activities, says. Ana and I just nod before we both look at eachother. "It'll be alright baby. We'll be close together, I tell her to her face. We'll walk over to the place sitting's and we'll sit down. On the other side of me is Miss. Ohno and . On Ana's other side is and Mr. Ohno. Taylor is sitting beside as Sawyer,Benson and Hannah is sitting all beside . Andrea is next to Taylor. (This isn't how i had thought it would be. All my security is spanned about. Sure they're beside me and Ana, but Mr and , along with and is between us. I also thought that we'd be sitting at round tables, not long tables that make a square)

(I can see the tension in Christian's face. I knew that once we walked outback and seen the tables how it was going to be and sure enough, Christian was getting frustrated. He doesn't like it when things are not how he planned or thought. We both assumed that there'll be round tables instead of long ones. Taylor,Sawyer,Benson,Andrea and Hannah are all not close together with Christian and i, meaning not at a round table and not sitting right next to eachother. along with is sitting next to Christian and Mrs Ohno is sitting next to me. I'm not sure what will go on this evening, but 's daughter better keep her hands and eyes off of Christian. I know we're not talking business tonight and i don't know if she's got a boyfriend or not but if she wants to keep her dad happy she'd better keep her hands off) The server's and other staff member's are now bringing out an assortment of drinks and the first course, which is the appetizer course. "I hope you like beef cucumber bites with tomato, says as the server's place the dishes in front of us. Christian and I take a small bite. "Mmm, it's delicious, Christian and I both say as we eat both slices. We also opted for iced tea with a slice of lemon for our drink. The second course is the salad course. "It's Crunchy Thia salad, I've had two styles made. One with cashew's and one without, says as Christian get's the cashew while i get without. After we eat our little salads, then the main course comes out. ( didn't say what this dish is, but it look's good) "I don't have a name for it, but it's a blend of pork, chicken and some beef with a mix of steamed veggies. The server's will ask you which sauce you would like. I have sweet n'spicy, tangy, salty, honey and mild or a little spicy sauces, says as our server places our food down. "I'll have the sweet along with tangy, I say. "I'll have the sweet and some spicy, Christian says. The server pours our mixture in little dishes and sits them down in front of us. We'll eat, talk and enjoy the music that is being performed on the dance floor that's in the middle of the tables. (There's a band along with belly dancer's for our entertainment) After we finish eating, the servers collect the dishes. Mrs Ohno leave the table and walk to the dance floor where the belly dancer's were. They begin to speak.

CHAPTER 106:BIDDING FOR A SINGLE-UNMARRIED MAN FOR MONEY/CHARITY:

" and I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight. Mrs Ohno and I along with our daughter and are raising money to have a new big building to be built for all the children. and Miss Steele from G.E.H are here to help get the new orphangage up and running, so on my part my wife and i have decided to have this fundraiser, not to get the building started, but to fund the things that we need to take care of all these children. They need food, clothes and other personal items. Mr. Grey and Miss Steele and i along with are already in the works of the building part, says. "Right now we're going to have all the single unmarried men stand up and walk over here and then all you single unmarried woman will be betting on the single man for a chance at a dance, a kiss or just to sit down and have a conversation to get to really know the man that you've chosen, Mrs Ohno says. I start to giggle and look over at Christian's face which is scrunched up and embarrassed. "It's not that bad, Baby. I'll make sure to keep betting on you, I say as i'm watching Miss Ohno as i see her looking at Christian. (Watch out Miss Ohno) Christian, Sawyer, Taylor and along with every other single unmarried man get up and walk to the center to where the dance floor is and they'll stand on both sides of Mr. and Mrs. Ohno. I see some waiter move the long tables and put a bunch of chairs in it's place. "All you single and unmarried ladies, will you please go to where the chairs are being placed and stand behind the chairs. After you have won your man, your man will then sit down in front of you and wait until the bidding is done. I'm going to begin with the first unmarried, single man. , will you please step up front for the bidding, says. steps up front. "I'll start the bidding at $500.00. Do I have $600.00? ask's. Miss Ohno bids $600.00. "Do I have $750.00? ask's. Another lady who is much older then Miss Ohno and a blonde bids $950.00. "Do I hear $1,000.00? ask's. Another lady with a chocolate hair bids $1,500.00. Everyone applauds. "Wow.. . You sure have a few single ladies wanting to be with you tonight, says. smirks. "Do i hear anymore bids? ask's. No more bids are made and so the chocolate hair woman claims and he walk's over to her and sits down in the chair that is right in front of her.

After sit's down, then another younger guy is now waiting to be bid on and there is four single woman who are bidding on him and one of them is Hannah. The guy had the same color hair as her which is a blondish reddish hair color and he's a little more built then i am. Hannah ends up winning him. I look over and see her whispering something to Ana and Ana nods back. The guy walk's over and sits down in the chair that is in front of her. Another couple guys are next and Andrea and Benson win them and they go over to sit in front of them. It's now my turn and before can finish her introduction of me, Ana makes a high bid which makes me smile cause during the whole evening Miss Ohno's been trying to flirt with me and i've been kindly rejecting her. Ana could see what was going on and i'm sure she wants to out bid Miss Ohno. After we've sealed this deal, i'm going to have a chat with Miss Ohno and inform her that i'm a taken man, sure i'm not engaged or married yet, but i belong to Ana. Ana wins me at $5 million. I'm speechless that the bidding kept going on and on. Ana and Miss Ohno along with another young lady kept going back and forth. When it got to 2 mill, the young lady dropped out, but Miss Ohno and Ana kept going. I walk over to Ana and sit down in the chair and we wait until the end. "Well. I've never seen the bidding go up that high before for one gentlemen, says making everyone laugh. applauds Ana of her high bidding. Ana smiles and bows. The next four single unmarried men are bid. Benson wins a short guy who look's like a book worm. A few more ladies win there man. When the bidding is all done, speaks again. "Well, this concludes the bidding for the single/unmarried men. Please take your men and either go talk/dance or just a kiss, says. Ana and I walk to the other dance floor where there's a band playing and i whisk her in my hold as we dance,twirl around the dance floor. We dance about 4 dances before we end up going to go sit down at a bench. A server walk's by and i grab us two fruity non alcoholic drinks. We sit,talk,drink and watch the other ppl dance.

"WOW..Sawyer's really got the dance moves, I say. "Yeah, who would've thought that Sawyer would be such a ladies man, Christian says as we're watching him dance with Hannah and Andrea together. After Andrea get's done dancing with Sawyer, she walk's over to us and sits down to catch her breath. "PHEW..Sawyer can move, Andrea says after the server hands her a water with ice. "Yeah.. Christian and I were watching you dance with him. You've got some moves too, I tell her. "Yeah, but not as good as Hannah, Andrea says as she points her bottle over at where Sawyer and Hannah are dancing. The music has turned into a slow dance. Hannah and Sawyer are now standing close together swaying to the then spins and dips her. "WHOA..Christian says as Sawyer kisses Hannah when she stands back up from the dip. Both Andrea and I blush from watching the kiss. "I guess Hannah and Sawyer have been seeing eachother secretively, Andrea says. "I guess so, I say and I see the worried look on Christian's face. "I'm sure it's fine. He know's to keep his eyes and head straight while protecting me, I say and I see him relax a bit. "I'll have to have a talk with him. I don't want to pry,but i want him to have his mind,eyes and ears on you, Christian says. I nod cause i know he means well and it's for his peace of mind. "Do you want to dance some more or get some dessert? Christian ask's me as we see a few waiter's and set up a ice-cream table. "I would like some dessert, I say. Christian look's at Andrea. "Yeah me too, Andrea says. As Christian, Andrea and I start to get up from the bench, Taylor, Benson, Hannah and Sawyer all walk over to us. We'll walk upto the long table with all the assortment of ice-cream flavors,topping,bowls and cones. Christian and I get a bowl each. We end up splitting eachother's ice-cream. I have a mix of strawberry,chocolate and french vanilla. Christian has french vanilla, chunky monkey and a cherry chocolate scoop. It's now around 1:40 a.m. as a raffle is going on. Hannah ends up with a fruit/chocolate/wine and candy basket. The night ends with everyone by a big lake sitting on blanket's watching the firework's with light's sailing down the water. At the end of the firewords, there's a total amount that the fundraiser has earned. "We've have raised $1.3 Billion dollar's to help feed,cloth and take care of these children, says over the speaker's. After the crowd has left, then Christian, Taylor, Sawyer, Benson, Andrea, Hannah and I all walk through the big yard, up the hill, under the tents, through the house and to the entrance where the double french door's are at. Mrs. Ohno along with the oldest daughter all say goodnight to us. Brian and the other two driver's are all waiting for us. We get into the SUV's and they drive us back to the house where we're staying at.

It's 3:35 a.m. as Brian and his two friends are driving us back to the house where we're staying at. Ana is laying her head on my shoulder and i can tell that she's tired. She's buckled up in the middle of the back seat sitting next to me. I have her heel's sitting between my feet on the floor. She's curled her body to where her leg's are bent behind her as her body is slanted for her head to be on my shoulder. I have my tux tie undone and the three buttons on my dress shirt undone also. I'm exhausted too. We've danced more tonight then at my parent's fundraiser masked ball. Brian pull's upto the front door of the house where we're staying. I look down and see Ana's eyes are closed. I unhook my seatbelt and very quietly unhook her's. Brian and Taylor are both standing at the car when Brian opens the car door. I hand Taylor Ana's shoes for him to hold as I crouch in and grab Ana with my arms. One arm underneath her leg's while the other is braced around her neck. I pull her out and get ready to carry her bridal style. Ana moan's and then start's mumbling. "I can walk, Ana mumbles. "I know baby, but you're exhausted and you fell asleep on the way here, I say as I'm carrying her up the six steps. Taylor,Benson, Sawyer,Hannah and Andrea are all walking behind me. After we've walked through the french door's, Taylor lock's up and punches in the security code. I carry Ana up the stair's and to the big bedroom where we're staying. I carry her through the double door's to the bedroom and I place her on the bed. I walk over to the double door's and Taylor hands me Ana's shoes. "Thank's Taylor..Goodnight, I tell him. "Goodnight Christian..Ana, Taylor says as he look's around me and to Ana. "Night Taylor, Ana says as she rubs her sore feet. I close the bedroom door's and walk over to the closet's are. Ana follow's. We both get undressed and put on sleep clothes. Ana has on a v-neck mid-drift t-shirt on with bikini panties. I have on pj pants. We both walk into the bathroom and do our nightly routine, which is washing our faces, brushing our teeth. Ana takes off her make-up and undoes her hair. Next she brushes it out. We both get into bed. I set the alarm while she lather's her arms,feet and leg's with lotion. She then scoot's over to me and i wrap my arm around her pulling her closer to me. Ana lays her head down on my chest and we both fall right to sleep.

CHAPTER 106:THURSDAY JUNE 30th,2011/SIGNING THE DEAL:

(Today's our one month anniversary when we met. I'm exhited. I hope Christian has remembered and has something special planned. Christian's alarm clock hasn't went off yet and i couldn't sleep, so i just got up. I'm way to excited. I'm now in the bathroom and am doing my morning routine. I see my reflection in the mirror and my happy mood has just went away with worry. Now i'm stressed out worrying now about what today is, not the anniversary day, but today is the 30th and i usually have a monthly period no later then the 21st of every month. I know said that with taking out the IUD that my period will not happen or be late, but it still makes me worry. Christian and i so want to have kids. said that my body is getting used to the change and she also said that within the first month, it could happen) I walk out of the bathroom and go through my purse to count the days on my personal small calendar. I walk back into the bathroom to finish up. "BABY, What are you doing. I heard you digging around your purse? Christian ask's me in a groggy,sleepy voice from the bed. I walk out of the bathroom and go sit down on his side of the bed. Christian props himself up and leans against the headboard of the you doing. I heard you digging around in your purse? Christian ask's me in a groggy voice from the bed. He now has a worried look on his face from looking at my worried look. We're blue eyes to grey. "I was looking at my personal calendar in my purse. I was so excited today since it's our 1 month anniversary when we first met, but then i haven't had my period yet and it got me stressed and worried, I tell him. (Christian's smiling and wink's as he know's what day it is too) He rubs his thumb across my knuckles on my hand to soothe my. "Baby, said that you could either be late, miss or become pregnant. You shouldn't get yourself all worked up and stressed out. If we end up pregnant, then good, if not we'll just keep trying, Christian says. "Yeah you're right. I just get all worked up over thing's. I just thought since we've just left on our business trip and we've seven more week's to go before going home for a few days before we go on our vacation trip for ten week's, what if i am pregnant or get pregnant and i can't make it to these meeting's cause of morning sickness, I tell him. "We'll cross that bridge when it comes, but don't stress about it. We can always take a much, much later vacation and i could even have come and check you out if you are, Christian says. He grabs a hold of my waist and lifts me up and sits me on his lap. He hold's me for awhile in his arms for about 15 minute's or a little longer.

(WOW..Ana might be pregnant..she hasn't had her period yet. If she is, she is and i'll be there for her through it all. Like i told her, if we have to cancel or delay our vacation then so be it. I want her to be stress free, even if i have to be the one to do all these meeting's. I can't wait until we're a family. I know that with my past that i wouldn't have a thought to have a girlfriend, let alone be a father. I know that Ana will be a terrific mother and she wouldn't let me fail being a father. We're both new to this relationship stuff and we'll both be new to being parent's, so both of us will learn from eachother) "Baby, I need to relieve myself and you need to eat. We also have to go to 's and 's building to sign the contract's and seal the deal, then later we'll sight see and then celebrate our anniversary, I tell her. Ana's getting all giddy. Ana then kisses me before getting up to let me up. I go to the bathroom while she waits for me so we can walk out to go to the kitchen together. I finish and walk out and we go downstairs and into the kitchen. Andrea, Hannah, Sawyer,Benson and Taylor are already sitting down at the breakfast table eating waffles,bagel's,bacon and egg's that the chef is fixing. Ana and I sit down at the bar as the chef fixes our food. I kiss Ana's temple. "If you haven't started by the time we leave for Japan, then i'll buy you some pregnancy test's and we'll find out, I whisper in her ear. Ana nod's. The chef places our eggs and waffles in front of us along with two glasses of juice, my coffee and Ana's tea. It's 11 a.m.

Christian and I finish our brunch and we thank the chef before leaving the kitchen. Andrea and Hannah along with Sawyer and Benson are going to go site see. Taylor's the only one going with us to finish and finalize the deal. Afterwards we're meeting Andrea, Hannah,Sawyer, and Benson at a shopping store to buy some stuff to take home to our friends and Christian's family, then we'll go grab a late lunch before Christian and I come back here to change for our evening out. Christian and i are now in the shower and we're washing eachother. We finish and get out and dry off. We both dry and fix out hair. He shaves while i put on some make-up. We then walk out and go get dressed. Christian put's on a dark blue suit,white shirt, black shoes and belt with a blue/grey tie. I'm wearing my blue pencil short skirt with a matching waist length jacket with elbow length sleeves with a cream sleeveless blouse with blue trim on the collar and my blue pumps. I clip my sides of my hair up in a pin and leave it down. We both grab our briefcases and walk downstairs and out the front door. Brian is already waiting on us. Taylor get's upfront with Brian while Christian and i get in the back seat. Brian pull's out of the driveway and drives into town where and 's building is. It's 12:45 p.m. and the meeting is scheduled for 2 p.m.

Brian pull's upto the front of the building's entrance. Taylor,Ana and I all get out of the car and walk into the building, where we're greeted again with the same man that gave us our visitor's tags. We nod and thank him again before getting into the elevator. The elevator takes us upto the floor where and work. We walk out of the elevator and as we approach the reception desk, and walk out of their joining offices and greet us. "Morning ..Miss Steele.. , and both says. Morning, Ana, Taylor and I all say before we follow them to go into their offices. We see a platter of snacks with tea,coffee and water bottles. They show us where to sit and we'll sit down at an oval glass table. We'll sit down. "Before we get down to business, why don't we just relax, says. We do and we make small talk. We talk about the party that happened last night. Ana and I grab our briefcases and we get the contracts out for us all to sign. 's and 's lawyer's walk in and we'll read over and discuss the finalized contracts before we'll sign. After , , Ana and I all sign, then 's personal assistant Lola walk's in and she adds her initial's for a third party. Lola goes to get some champagne and walk's back in with 4 flutes and we'll celebrate with a drink. Ana doesn't drink but two sips as she doesn't know for sure if she might be pregnant, plus the champagne makes her feel fuzzy. After the celebration, we make future plans to meet even though we're not leaving yet, but the two projects are in the beginning works and it'll be awhile before they're finished. Ana, Taylor and I all leave and go meet Benson,Sawyer,Hannah and Andrea at the place where they told us they'll be. It's 3 p.m. as we'll get into the car.

It's 3:45 p.m. as we're meeting Sawyer,Andrea,Hannah and Benson at a little shop. We'll buy some stuff for our friends and family back home, plus some things for us to remember this trip. We get throw blanket's, cup's, t-shirt's and pictures with frames. After we're all done shopping, we then go to this cafe and grab something to eat that's light as it's late. After we eat our late light lunch, we then all leave to go back to the house we're all staying at. Christian want's to take a relaxing bath as he feel's a little tension. (I think he just want's to have tub sex, which i don't mind. I think the tension is sexual tension..giggle) Christian and I rush upstairs. Christian shuts and locks the bedroom door's. As soon as he locks the door's, he then grabs me before i'm halfway tp the closet. I giggle as he hold's me close to his body. He spins me around to where we're faving eachother and we both undress eachother, then we go into the bathroom. Christian fill's the tub up with warm/hot water and turns on the jets instead of pouring bubble bath in. We both get in and just relax and soak with my back to his chest. His arms are wrapped around me and under the jetted water. He caresses me up and down my body before he stops and palms my breast's. "Mmm, I moan as he palms and kneads my breast's and rubs his thumbs across my nipple's. I tilt my head back and over to the side making it to where Christian can linger his lips and tongue all down my neck. He does and it feel's so good along with his hands and finger's. "Happy One Month Anniversary Baby, Christian says in a sexy husky voice as he's slowly massaging my body. I can also feel his erection growing underneath me between my butte-cheek's. "Happy One Month Anniversary Baby, I say back to him. I slowly turn around and straddle him. "You look so beautiful baby, Christian says in a seductive,sexy voice. We're both eye to eye. I kiss his lip's and he swipes his tongue along my bottom lip wanting me to open up my mouth for him. I do and our tongues mingle,dance and twirl around in eachother's mouthes. It grow's hotter, hungrier then ever before. He lift's me up and i lower down slowly onto him making him go in me to the hilt.

Ana giggles as she's feeling all of me inside of her. Her giggles, then turn into moans as mine do too. We're both facing eachother as we're in the huge jetted tub. "What was so funny? I ask her. "You, Ana says. "What about me? I ask her. "You said you were feeling tension and wanted to come back here, but i thought it was just nervous tension from our meeting when we signed the deal, but it was just sexual tension, Ana says. "Well, what's wrong with that? I ask with a wink knowing she caught on to what i really meant. "Well, i thought we're going out to celebrate our anniversary, not spend it in a tub, Ana says. "This is part of my surprise for you, there's still more, I tell her seeing her eyes bug out. "MORE? Ana ask's. "Yes, I chuckle. (I love keeping her in suspence and also surprising her) "What else? Ana ask's me. "Well i've made reservations at a little restaurant and i've also booked a private room there also so we'll be alone, then i can't reveal the rest as i want it to be a surprise for you, I tell her. "O.K, Ana says as she wraps her hands around my neck and i grip her hips. She rides me. After our little tub sex, we both wash up, get out and dry off. Ana put's on make-up and braids her hair with one long braid, leaving some tendrils down loose. She then put's on a black skirt above her knee length with a light weight off the shoulder waist length maroon color sweater with elbow lenth sleeves. Ana's also wearing sheer thigh highs with knee high black leather zip up boot's with wide sole. I'm wearing my black jeans, black shoes with a black cable knit sweater with my pin striped jacket. Ana also grabs her leather black jacket. We walk downstairs and out the front door. Brian is waiting for us as we get into the SUV. (It's just us as i've asked Taylor, Sawyer and Benson to stay as this is a special night. Brian know's my plans as he start's driving us towards the restaurant)

CHAPTER 107: OUR ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY:

Brian drives us and i can't wait to see where we're going. "What's the restaurant's name? I ask Christian. It's called, "Dining in the Dark", the place is a small dark place that only has dim lights to read the menu's by. It's very romantic and with a private room it'll be more romantic cause we'll secluded from the rest of the restaurant, Christian says. I giggle cause he said earlier that it's a dark place. "You like? Christian ask's then laughs as he know's i was thinking the same thing. "Yeah, I say. "You'll love it Miss Steele. They have excellant food, Brian says. "Thank's Brian, I say and Christian wink's. Brian pull's in and parks the car. "Brian, your mean is on me. Just tell the hostess to inform your waitress or waiter to add it to our bill, Christian says. "Thank you . Miss Steele enjoy, Brian says as he shuts the car door and we'll walk into the restaurant and upto the hostess.

"Evening, The hostess says. "Reservation for Grey for two, I tell the hostess. The hostess nods and then grabs two menus along with the wine menu. She then leads us to the back where the private room is and it's devided by a devider and not a black curtain. I pull out her chair and she sits down. I push her upto the table and then take my seat. I'm sitting next to her, but on the other side of the square table. The hostess then hands us our menus and leaves the room. Five minute's later, a short skinny girl walk's in and over to our table. "Evening and Welcome to the Dining in the Dark. My name is Sooki and i'll be your waitress. What can i get you to drink and Would you like an appetizer? Sooki ask's us. "I'll have a My Thia now and then with my dinner, i'll have a coke and a ice water with lemon, Ana says. "I'll have a beer now and the same as her's with dinner, I tell her. "Any appetizer's? Sooki ask's again. "No thank you, I tell her. Sooki nods and then goes out to go get our drinks. A few minute's later, another person comes in along with Sooki and he's a bit older as he places our drink's down in front of us. Sooki and i thanked him before he left. "Sorry about that, but i'm not of age to serve and handle the drink's, Sooki says. "We understand, there's no need to apologize, I tell her. "Have you decided what you would like to eat? Sooki ask's. "Yes. I would like the 6 ounce sirloin with Thia tangy marinade with garlic mashed potatoes and steamed veggies, Ana says. "I'll have the same and we would like it cooked medium rare, I say to Sooki. Sooki nods and goes back out of the room to take our order to the kitchen. It's 7:48 p.m. as we just sit, talk and wait for our food. We look out the window and see that it's very peaceful and nice with the night life going on.

"I can't believe that we got the deal, I say to Christian. "I think it was you and your good negotiating skill's, Christian says. I giggle. "No, I think it was your compromising with them on what they wanted, I tell him. "I think it was both of us who made the deal happen. I think these 8 week's are going to be good, with the two of us we'll have 8 good deals and a lot of money brought into G.E.H. We make a good team, Christian says. "Well, No matter who did it, those children will be in a bigger, safer and well equipt place to provide for them and hopefully give them permanent homes, I say. "Yeah, Hopefully a lot of kids will get a good home, Christian says. Sooki comes back in with our food and she sits our plates down in front of us along with our cokes, ice water with lemon, steak sauce and a basket of break with butter. "Is there anything else you want or need? Sooki ask's. Christian and I nod no. Sooki nods and leaves us to eat. We both cut into our steaks and start eating. We talk about the next trips in the coming week's. "I'm excited to go to Japan. I'm going to buy and maybe wear a kimono and maybe also wear my hair up in the same style as the Japanese woman do, I tell him with a giggle of excitement. "I think you'll look very sexy in a kimono, Christian says while we're eating.

We finish our food and then Sooki comes with the check. I hand her my AMEX card and she goes to total the bill. Sooki comes back and I add a big tip for not only our meal, but for Brians as well. I then sign the slip and hand it back to her. Sooki nods and we get up from the table and walk out of the room, out of the restaurant and outside where Brian is already waiting on us to get into the car to leave. It's 9:40 p.m. "Brian, is there a place where couples can go and have a romantic walk? I ask him as he pull's out of the parking lot. "There's the Hua Hin, it's a nice romantic beach with the quiet shore washing up with the moon light shining bright for romantic walk's, Brian says. "Great, would you please drive us there? I ask him. Brian nods as he doesn't want to take his eyes off of the road. "I thought before we go back to the house that we could go for a romantic walk on the beach. I had Brian pack two blanket's and a bottle of our favorite Bolinger with some chocolates for dessert, I tell her with her sitting right next to me with our arms wrapped around eachother and her head laying on my shoulder. "That sounds nice, but i'll have to take off my boots and thigh highs as i don't want sand on them, Ana says. "O.K. I say as Brian still is driving.

Brian is driving us to a romantic place that is a beach called Hua Hin and the ocean is quiet with the moon light shining down bright making the walking on the beach very romantic. Brian park's the car and we get out of the car. "I'll wait right here , Miss Steele. I'll give you two some privacy, Brian says as he hands Christian a picnic basket. I've already taken off my boots and thigh highs. Christian has rolled up his pant legs and removed his shoes and socks. We walk down a little path and then we're walking on the sand. We find a spot that is perfect and its not to close to the water to have the waves wash us. We fold out the blanket and sit down and watch the water. We sit there for a good 30 minutes drinking our Bolinger and feeding eachother the chocolates. After half the chocolates and the Bolinger is gone, we then get up and go for our walk. He wraps us up in the blanket as we walk holding eachother close. After our walk and a few long, lingering kisses later, we gather up the two blanket's and the picnic basket and walk back to the car where Brian is waiting on us. It's 11:30 p.m. as Brian drives us back to the house where we're staying at.

Brian pull's into the circular driveway and parks the car. Brian opens the car door. Ana and I get out holding onto eachother, hand in hand. I drop the picnic basket on the kitchen counter and put the remaining chocolates and Bolinger in the fridge. I meet Ana back at the stairway and i pick her up bridal style. Ana giggles as i carry her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Ana shuts the double doors and i lock them after i sit her back down on the feet. I turn back to look at her after i locked the doors. I walk upto her slowly and i sit down on the side of the bed where i've been sleeping. Ana start's to slowly undress as i watch her. Ana's eyes haven't left mine the whole time as she undresses. After she's undressed, except for her baby pink thong panties. Ana points her finger to me and mouthes the word "Strip". I stand up and I stand in the spot that she stood and she sits down in the spot that i just was. We're grey eyes to blue as i strip my clothes off slowly. After i have my clothes off, except for my silk black boxer's, we then go into the bathroom. Ana and I do our nightly routine and she washes off of her make-up and unclips her hair. We both get into the comfy bed and i pull her body into me to where i feel all of her body next to mine. We're both facing eachother and we touch lips. Our kiss ignites and its a full blown make-out session that is so fiery, so hungry and so intense that not only are we'll lips and tongues, but our teeth clash and we let out a groan from deep in our bodies. We're both rolling around the bed with her on top, then i'm on top and then back and forth until we have ravished eachother.

We finally stop with him on top of me. He has already ripped off my panties into shreds and has thrown them somewhere in the room landing who knows where. I also have pulled down his silk boxer's in a fierce way and toss them somewhere in the room too. He hungrily devours me with a loud roar as he slams into me. I have my knees underneath my breast's and are wide open taking all of him in, balls deep. He pounds in and out of me. I'm meeting him pound for pound as we're really going at it full speed and hard. The headboard is banging against the wall and i know that everyone in the house can probably hear. "OH BABY..YES..YES..YESSS, RIGHT THERE..I scream. "DAMN BABY..(BREATH)..I (POUND) LOVE (THRUST) YOU (GROWL), Christian says between pounds,thrusts and growls. "I (PANT) LOVE (MOAN) YOU (THRUST) TOO..I'I'I'M COMING,I say "COME FOR ME BABY, Christian says as he still's and just looks down at me. We're both panting hard and loud and we're also dripping with sweat. I come and call out his name, "CHRISTIAN". I say his name. After i come back down from my orgasm, he then thrusts 3 times into me and he comes. "ANA", Christian call's out my name. He then collapses on me and lays his head down between my breasts. They're a little sweaty, but it seems he doesn't mind. I thread my finger's through is sweaty, long, curly copper hair as we both slow down our rapid breathing. "PHEW..DAMN..BABY..THAT..THAT WAS, Christian says. "Yeah, I know i say as i'm trying to catch my breath and then i giggle. Christian doesn't say anything, he just raises his head and look's right into my eyes. We're grey eyes to blue.

"That was WOW. What a way to end our one month anniversary, Ana says as she's caressing my face and moving my long curly hair out of my face. I do the same with her hair. "Yeah, it was. Did you enjoy my surprise, not the walk on the beach, that wasn't planned, but the restaurant was? I ask her. "Yes, I loved it all including the romantic dessert and this, Ana says as she pull's me upto her mouth and we kiss. After a few minutes of lingering on our kiss, we then get up and take a quick shower to wash off of our sweaty, sex bodies. After our shower, we then get back into bed. "HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY, we both say before we drift off to sleep in eachother's arms.

CHAPTER 108: FRIDAY JULY 1st,2011:

Christian and i are lying in bed awake with the sun shining in the massive bedroom from the big window. We're both facing eachother. "Morning Baby, Christian says as he caresses my cheek with his knuckles on his hand. I palm his cheek and look right into his eyes. "Morning, I say and i lean over and peck his lips. I then yawn and stetch. "So, What would you like to do today? Christian ask's me. "I don't know. I didn't think beyond the meeting's, I tell him as he stretches. "Well, Let's just play it by ear and see what pique's our interest, Christian says. "Won't Tayloy, Sawyer and Benson have to make sure that where we go is safe? I ask him as we're still in bed. "Yeah, I guess so. Why don't after we eat we decide on the places that you want to go see and Taylor will go and make sure its safe, Christian says. "Well, some of the places that i've already thought to go are in different locations and we'll be traveling either by car, boat or a small plane for the short flight, I say as i walk into the bathroom. Christian is following me as i run the shower water to take a shower. Christian is watching me. "You mean you want to travel all around Thialand and not stay here? Christian ask's me. I nod. "Well, i guess we'll have to pack and try and find a hotel or someplace to stay the night of where we sight see, Christian says as he throws on a robe to go inform Taylor, Sawyer and Benson of our plans. I wash my face and wait for Christian to come back so we can shower together. It's 9:20 a.m. as i'm waiting for him. We both woke up at 8:40 a.m.

(I walk back into the bathroom to get into the shower with Ana. I just informed Taylor,Sawyer and Benson of Ana's and my new plans to leave this house and go get on a plane to fly from Phuket to Bangkok. The house we're staying at is in Phuket and Ana wants to go to Bangkok) I get into the shower where Ana's waiting for me. She has the loofah and my bodywash already waiting on me. I get the other loofah and her bodywash ready to wash her. We wash eachother and then stand under the rain water shower head and rinse off. We then wash our own hair and then get out and dry off. After we get dried, we then put on casual clothes that look good, but are comfy for our 1 hr and 30 minute flight to Bangkok. (Taylor's already talked to , and also has talked to the help at the house and also our driver's Brian and the other's. Sawyer and Benson's jobs are to check the itinerary for our trip. "I told them that i'd have to ask Ana what places that she would want to go see, I say as we're getting dressed in casual comfortable clothes. "I want to go see the Walking Street of Chiang Mai and try the different food's and maybe take our foods and go have a picnic and then i want to go see the Grand Palace in Bangkok before we go back to wherever we're staying at, Ana says as she's now putting her hair up into a high pony tail. Ana's wearing a baby blue jumper that buttons in the front and she has slip on shoes. I'm wearing blue jeans with a blue long sleeve shirt with loafers. Ana and i pack our things and Brian takes all of us to the airport to get on 's private plane that he offered for us to use. "I booked you the Crown Plaza in Bangkok. It has all the things that you love, a pool, spa, sauna, gym, and a few restaurants, Taylor says as he packs our luggage in the SUV's. "Thank's Taylor, I say. Brian and the two other driver's drive to go eat somewhere for lunch before we get on 's plane.

CHAPTER 109: GOING TO BANGKOK:

Brian and the other driver's take us to an outdoor eating restaurant to eat lunch before we go to 's plane to go to Bangkok. Andrea,Hannah and Benson get salad's with soup while I get a sandwich and salad. Sawyer,Taylor and Christian all get steak's with salad and baked potato's for lunch. (Geez..Christian can really eat a lot) After our lunch, we then get back into the cars and we go to the tarmac where the plane is. Taylor, Sawyer, Brian and the other men unload the luggage and load it up into the plane, except for our carry-ons. After all the luggage has been loaded up, Brian and all of us say our goodbyes. After all the hugs and hand shakes, then we'll get onto the plane. The captain and co-pilot have already done their proceedures and are just waiting on us to get comfortable and belted into our seats. All the bedrooms are big and each one has their own separate bed. (This plane is much bigger and longer then Christian's and everyone has their own bed and no bunks to share) We all put our belongings in our bedrooms and go get seated. We buckle up as the captain comes on the intercom. Christian and i buckle up and i hold onto the arm rests of my seats as the plane jolts moving down the runway. "It's going to be o.k. baby, Christian says in my ear to calm me down. Christian puts his hand over mine on the arm rest while the plane moves. He keeps it there until the plane is smoothingly in the air. "This plane ride will be quick. It only takes 1 hr and 30 minutes to get to Bandkok, Christian says as the plane is now flying in the air. "Thats good, not too long, I say. The stewardess walk's towards us and. "Can I get you something to drink or maybe a snack? She ask's. "Yes, I would like a bottled water, I say. "Same here, Christian, Benson, Sawyer, Andrea, and Hannah all say. "I'll have an orange soda, Taylor says. The stewardess nods and goes to get our drinks. Hannah and Sawyer are sitting across from us. Taylor, Benson and Andrea are sitting next to us. The stewardess brings our drinks and we all nod thanking her.

It's 3:16 p.m. and we've been in the air now 31 minute's. One hr to go and we'll be in Bangkok. "I'm going to go relax in the bedroom and maybe read one of my book's, Ana says. "Want some company? I ask her wiggling my eyebrow's. Ana giggles and then she turns to a light blush. "Yes, Ana says in a seductive tone and then she bites down on that bottom lip of her's. Ana unbuckles her belt and she stands up. "If you or Taylor need me or Ana, just knock, I tell Sawyer. Taylor hears this and he nods o.k. as does Sawyer. I follow Ana towards the back bedroom. Ana opens the bedroom door again and she just stands there speechless. I shut the door and lock it. Ana fully takes in the look of the bedroom as it look's really stunning. (Mr Ohno's wife really knows how to decorate a room even if its a room on a plane. The bedding and pillow cases are a deep red with golden flower's on it and there's even a golden frindge skirt that wraps around the bottom of the bed. Ana and I unfold the comforter and the sheet's match the skirt. There's also two end tables that are a deep rick oak wood at each bedside. There's also a small round table with two red chairs to the side of the bedroom. Ana and I go check out the bathroom and the shower could easily fit 3 people in there and it has a bench to sit down at. The sink doesn't have a vanity,but it has a space below to put your things in. We both walk back into the bedroom and sit down on the bed. We both slip off our shoes as we don't want to get anything on this nice bed. Ana and I just curl up close together and we just start making out like two teenager's. It get's really hot and heavy quick as we end up stripping eachother's clothes off. After we're naked,except for her thong panties and my silk blue boxer's, we continue to ravish eachother.

"Baby, I really want you and this is going to be quick and hard, Christian says while he's nipping my neck and peeling my thong off. I peel his boxer's off and spread my legs wide open to take him in. My knees are at his hips waiting for him. He slowly enter's me and then pull's out. He does this once more before he picks up the pace and also goes HARDER. I meet him thrust for thrust and we're really moaning,groaning and panting hard and loud. He still's as he know's that i'm coming. "CHRISTIAN, I call out his name before he even tell's me to come for him. He then thrusts 3 more times into me for his own release. "ANA, Christian call's out my name. We lay like this for a few minutes with his head on my breasts and still inside of me. After we've caught our breath, we then get up and go shower. We quickly wash our bodies, dry off and put our clothes back on. We straighten the bed and the room back up to look not touched. After we've finished putting the bed back to normal, we then walk back out of the room and go sit back down in our seat's. The stewardess comes over to us with some peanut butter and cheese cracker packages for us. We take one of each to share. "Well..I feel much better, I say with a giggle under my breath. Christian chuckles as he heard me even though i was saying in a low voice. Sawyer roll's his eyes and Hannah giggles as they both know what Christian and i just did. I then give Christian a look and he just shrugs his shoulder's as he doesn't care that they heard us.

(I know that they heard us and even if they didn't hear us, Sawyer know's for sure what Ana and i just did in the bedroom, but i don't give a hoot if they heard or not. I love my girl and i will pleasure her whereever, whenever i damn well please) The stewardess walk's back over to us. "The plane will be landing in about 5 minute's, so please buckle up your seatbelts, She tell's us. I look up and see that the buckle-up sign has just popped on. Ana and I, along with everyone else buckles up. I hold her hand as she get's tense when it's take-off's and landing's. "We'll be stopping in a few minutes baby and then you won't have to hold on anymore, I tell her and she nods. I see her closing her eyes as the plane jolts. After it jolts, then she releases her hold and we wait until the plane stops. After the plane stops, then the door opens and there's ppl that bring the strairway to the door for us to walk down. We'll get our carry-ons and walk down the stairs. There's 4 SUV's with 4 new driver's that must've requested for us. They along with some other men unload our luggage from the plane. They load up the cars and we'll get in after the driver's have introduced themselves to us. They drive us to a hotel that has everything that we need, which is an outdoor/indoor pool, sauna, hot tub, spa, gym and even a couple restaurants. One inside that you can eat outside or they have indoor seating. It's 4:35 p.m. as we're on our way to the hotel.

Taylor said to Christian that he booked us rooms at a hotel called the "CROWN PLAZA" and it has everything that Christian is used to when he travel's. Of course i am starting to like it too. It feel's good to get pampered and waited on. If this weren't for business, this would feel like a vacation. The driver's all pull up to the front of the hotel and they start unloading the luggage and taking it into the building and to the front service desk. " party of 7, Taylor tell's the two men at the desk. "Oh yes, we have your room's ready, The older man says. The younger man rings for bellboys to carry our luggage to our rooms. The driver's all nod to us and start to go back to there cars. "Oh, . has hired us to drive you and your guests wherever you wish during your stay, One of the driver's says before he leaves. "Thank you, Christian says. The older man hands Taylor, Sawyer, Benson, Hannah, Andrea and Christian their room keys. We thank him and follow our bellboys into the 're each in room's on the same floor, but with a few other rooms between us. (I like that, that way Christian and i can have privacy)

After the bellboy has left our luggage in our room, Ana and i walk around this huge room and see everything. (It has a big livingroom with a little kitchen/bar and the bedroom is big along with a huge bathroom which look's like mine, but just a tad bigger. The room also has a walk out to look outside and see the night life or just to enjoy the sun or air. It's a wide seating area with lounge chairs and a eating table with chairs if you want to dine outside..which might be nice) Ana and i go back inside and we start to unpack. After we unpack, we freshen up and change our clothes. It's 6:50 p.m. when Taylor, Sawyer and Benson knock on our door. I go answer it and they'll walk in. " . I just called to check to see if The Grand Palace is still open and they're closed. They close to the outside public at 3:30 p.m, Taylor says. I turn and look at Ana. She's lounging on the couch almost in tear's. "Well, damn. and it's too late to have a picnic and get the foods at the Walking Street at Chaing Mai, I say not really to anyone. "Yes sir it is, Taylor says. "Miss Steele. I went on line to see if there was any place that tourists can go at night after the local tourist attraction places have closed, and i found a place to where they have a ton of things to eat from, like your picnic thing and they stay open late. It's called the "Ratchada Train Market" and they have all sort's of food. I also looked up boat rides that they give tourist's who want to go see everything in Bangkok and we could all go after we leave the Ratchada. The boat ride is called, "Chao Phrayo River", Benson says. "There you go baby. Benson saved the day, I say to Ana as i see her smile and wipe her tears. Ana stands up. "I need to go freshen up a bit and then we can go, Ana says. Taylor, Sawyer, Benson and I all nod while Ana walks into the bedroom/bathroom. "I'll go check if Hannah and Andrea are ready, Sawyer and Benson say. I nod as they walk out of the door leaving Taylor with me.

(I'm so thankful that Benson looked on the computer to find out places for ppl who are tourist's. The two places that we're planning on going to, one of them closes at 3:30 and the other place was for to get food for our picnic, but you can't really have a picnic in the dark, so i guess we'll do those two things tomorrow. Benson found a place like the other street eatery and a boat ride, which i am excited to go on. It'll take us around all of Bangkok and hopefully there'll be someone to tell us what we're seeing on the boat) I grab a sweatshirt and one for Christian along with our jacket's as it might get really cold out on the boat. I walk back into the livingroom and see Christian and Taylor both sitting on the couch and chair waiting on me. Christian and Taylor both stand when they see me. "Thank's baby, Christian says as he grabs his sweatshirt and jacket from me. "I thought it might be breezy and chilly out on the boat, I say. "Good thinking baby. I'm glad you brought both, Christian says. Benson, Hannah, Andrea, and Sawyer all walk into our room ready to go. They're all wearing comfortable clothes for the out door's. Ana and Hannah are both wearing legging's with pull over sweatshirt's, Benson and Sawyer have sweatshirt's on with jeans. Christian and I are also wearing jeans, t-shirt's, and pull over sweatshirt's with our jacket's in hand. Taylor is wearing jeans, jean shirt with a cable-knit sweater. We'll walk out of our room and Christian locks it up before we walk down the hall and get into the elevator.

CHAPTER 110: BANGKOK-RATCHADA TRAIN MARKET & CHAO PHRAYA RIVER-BOAT RIDE:

It's friday night and we're on our way down in the elevator to the lobby and out the front door to where our driver's are waiting for us. It's a short elevator ride as the door's open and we'll walk out of the elevator and walk through the lobby and then we see our SUV's waiting for us at the entrance with our driver's. Our driver hold's the door for Ana and i as we slip inside and buckle up before our driver get's behind the wheel. He then start's to drive out of the circular driveway. The other driver's follow our driver as he takes us to the Ratchada Train Market to sample all the foods before we get a plate of food. The time on the car clock says it's 7:55 p.m. Ana and I just sit and relax while our driver drives us to our destination. We both look out the car window and see everything that we pass by. Our driver tell's us some of the things that we're looking at as we pass by. When our driver get's to our destination, it's 8:25 p.m. He park's the car along with the other two driver's and we'll get out. We see a lot of ppl, and a lot of vendor's with there food set up for ppl to sample. There's A LOT of food's to try. There's also a area for ppl to cook or heat there food that they want to eat for dinner after they fill there plates from the foods that they sample. Ana and I just walk up and down the several rows of vendors just looking and asking what the foods are before we decide what we want. We also sample some and she likes a couple of them. After looking, asking questions and sampling, then we go back to the three or four vendors and make fill our plates. We take the plates and get our sauces before we find a long bench for us to sit. Ana and i sit next to eachother. Sawyer sit's across from us with Benson and Talor while Hannah and Andrea sit on our side. We eat our food and some of it is delicious while some of it's not so good. After our dinner, we get back into our cars and our driver's drive us to Chao Phraya River for the boat ride.

It's 10:35 p.m. and we're on our way to Chao Phraya River to get on a boat to tour around Bangkok. Our driver just told us that it'll take 1 hr and 35 minute's to get there, so Christian and i will just sit back, relax and let our dinner settle. Our driver turns on the radio for us to listen to music on the way. Our driver also makes small talk with us as we get to know eachother, since he's going to be with us til Sunday. (I really have enjoyed being here in Thialand and i would like to come back again. I've taken a few pictures when we weren't in meetings and also of the restaurants that we've been. I want to have pictures so when we get back home, i can tell Christian's family along with Kate about our trip and i need visuals to help me remember) Our driver has stopped the car and Christian is helping me out of the car and holding my hand.(I guess i was in my head as i didn't see our driver getting out of the car) Christian, Taylor, Sawyer, Benson, Hannah, Andrea, and I along with our three driver's all get on the boat and we're directed to our seats. There's not only a captain, but a tour guide person to tell us each place that the boat is taking us. All of us try and take some pictures from our phones during the boat tour. (I was right, it's not really breezy, but it is a little nippy. Christian and I put our jacket's on. Christian also wraps his arm around me so we'll both keep warm.

The tour guide offer's hot coffee,tea,and other hot drink's while we stop a bit to see the attraction that the boat is facing. After we've our hot drink's, the boat continues on with our tour. Ana and i take a few more pictures on our phones along with the other's. After a few more pictures and several more stops, the boat goes back to the dock where we started at. We'll get off the boat and go back to our cars. Our driver's drive us back to the "CROWN PLAZA" the hotel that we're staying at. Ana and i are in shock when we see what time it is. (It's 4:45 a.m.) "I can't believe that tour went on for that long. We got on the boat at 10:40 p.m, I say as i look at our driver. " , the boat tours normally go on for 4 to 7 hrs or longer, depending on what the tour guides want to show you, and they also pay anywhere from 30 dollar's and up, Our driver says. Ana look's at me and then she yawns. "I guess Taylor or Benson took care of that, I say. Ana just shrugs her shoulder's. I pull her close to me and she lays her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. I kiss her head as i hold onto her. Our driver pull's into our hotel and parks in front. "BABY..Wake up, we're here, I whisper not to startle her. Ana rubs her eyes and then blinks them to adjust to see. I help her out and we walk hand in hand into the hotel. "Goodnight , Miss Steele, the driver says as Taylor, Sawyer, Benson, Hannah and Andrea all follow us inside and into the elevator. The elevator takes us upto our floor and we'll walk to our rooms. We'll say goodnight before we walk into our rooms. It's 6:55 a.m. as we both walk to our bedroom and bathroom to get ready for bed. "I'm going to sleep until 12 noon or maybe 1 and then i want to have room service bring us lunch and i also want to eat outside if the weather is nice, Ana says while we're doing our nightly routine in the bathroom.

"Sound's good to me, Christian says. I lather lotion on my skin and then he grabs me and pull's me towards his body so we're laying snuggly close. We're facing eachother and i have my head on his chest with my arm across his stomach. Christian has his hand caressing me up and down my back. We both close our eyes and fall into a deep sleep. I can sense he's been watching me again. I stretch and blink my eyes as the suns shining through the bedroom. (Yep, he's been awake awhile as i see his grey eyes looking right at me) "Morning Baby, Christian says. "Morning. How long have you been awake? I ask him and then yawn. Christian roll's over to see the time on his phone. "It's now 1:30 p.m. I woke up at 12:20 p.m. as Taylor texted me to tell me that the Grand Palace will be open until 3:30 if you still want to go? Christian ask's me. "Yes. I do, I say. "Well, you said you wanted to sleep until 12 or 1 and 1 and i let you sleep a little more cause you needed it after the big day we'd yesterday, Christian says.

"Thank you baby, and yes that long boat ride after our short plane ride just wore me out, Ana says. "Yeah, I still can't believe it takes 4 to 7 hrs or longer for a boat tour, I say as we get out of bed and i run us a hot shower. "Well, they have to show a lot of things in Bangkok, Ana says as we both are under the rain water shower head. We both grab our bodywash and wash our bodies, then we rinse and shampoo our hair. We rinse, get out, dry off and get dressed. While dressing, i call room service to order our lunch. We then walk out onto the deck and just enjoy the sun. We lounge in the chairs waiting for our food. Our food comes and i take it outside where Ana is lounging. We eat and just relax. After we eat, we take all the dishes and sit them onto the tray. I call for house keeping while we're gone. We leave and meet the other's. We leave and our driver's drive us to The Grand Palace in Bangkok so we can see everything in it and maybe take some pictures. We get there around 2:40 p.m. "We can always come back tomorrow if we don't get to see everything, I tell her. "Well we leave tomorrow for Japan and then we'll be late, Ana says. "I guess we'll just be a little late, I tell her. Ana smiles. (I want to keep her happy as this is not only work, but enjoyment for the both of us) There's an older lady and she guides us through the palace and explains everything and answer's all of our questions. After the short tour, it's time for them to close and we thank the lady. We get back into our cars and I look at Ana before our driver starts the car. "Now what would you like to do? I ask her. "I don't think i want to go to the Ratchada Train Market. I would just like to go eat at the restaurant that is downstairs in the hotel, then i want to go relax on our lounge chairs with some dessert and then take a nice, long bubble bath, followed by some love making before sleep, Ana whisper's the last part in my ear. "I think that'll can be arranged, I say with my naughtly panty dropping smile that get's her going.

CHAPTER 111: BACK AT OUR HOTEL, THE CROWN PLAZA:

"Back to the CROWN PLAZA, Christian says to our driver. Our driver just nods and then drives us to our hotel. It's 4:03 p.m. as he takes us to our hotel. We both snuggle close in the car while our driver drives. We get to the hotel and we both get out of the car hand in hand. We get inside the elevator and we both feel the pull. We're alone as the other's weren't following us. Christian got texts from them saying that they were going to go shopping, eating and then maybe clubbing before going back to the hotel. Christian texted back to them to be safe and have fun. Christian and i make out in the elevator like teenager's. We stumble out of the elevator while still lip locked and wrapped around eachother. We somehow made it to our room door without falling. Christian opens the door and we walk in still lip locked. We both break away from the kiss as we walk through our room to check to make sure the house keeping didn't take anything of ours. They didn't and we walk into our bedroom and change our clothes into comfortable clothes. We then freshen up and leave our room to go down to the restaurant that's on the lower level. We find a booth and we order our food. We eat and flirt. Christian and i can't keep our hands off of eachother along with our feet. We're playing footsie. After dinner, we order dessert to go along with a bottle of Bolinger if they have it, which i'm glad they did. We take our chocolate mousse cake along with the Bolinger upto our room and we go outside and lounge on the lounge chairs with our dessert,Bolinger and a blanket. It's 8 p.m. as we're cuddling on the lounge chair eating and drinking. After we've drank two glasses each and eaten our cake, then we fold up the blanket and go inside. Christian draws us a bubble bath with my lavender/jasmine and honey suckle bubble bath.

"Baby, I don't think i want to go see anymore of the Grand Palace. I would like to wait until we can come back again and then see it then, Ana says as i'm helping her in the bubble bath-tub. Ana sits down and we're facing eachother in the tub. Ana pushes herself back to where she's leaning her back against the tub. Ana lifts her foot up for me to massage. I massage her foot,toes,arc and heel. She then lifts her other foot and i massage it all over. After each foot is massaged, I inch closer to her to massage her calves,knees and then her legs. I then inch closer and i see her giggling. (I'm inching closer like she's my prey. (She know's exactly what my intentions are) Ana then spreads her soapy leg's for me to go in between. I'm now hovering over her sexy, wet and very soapy body. We kiss and her lip's are so soft and warm. The kiss ignites and it's on like gang buster's. The hunger intensifies. Ana has her soapy wet arm's raised and her wet finger's are now threading through the wet ends of my hair. Our tongues are fighting for dominance as we're still lip locked.

I can feel him between my thigh's as he hasn't entered me yet. He's hard as steel as he grinds up and down on me. His hand's are kneading my backside while mine are tangled in his hair. The water and the bubble bath are sloshing around and going all over the bathroom floor. We both laugh while still lip locked as the bubbles are tickling us as the water sloshes. Christian finally break's away from my lip's and trail's his mouth,tongue and teeth along my jaw-line. He nip's,lick's and kisses all down my jaw-line, then the spot behind me ear before he end's up suckling my earlobe. He suckles it between his lip's and hold's it there for a second or two before he releases it with a nibble. He then trail's his hot wet mouth down my neck and across not leaving an inch untouched. I'm already burning up and it's not only from the water. He can sense this and he flip's us over to where i'm now stradling him. He's now leaning his back against the tub where i just was. The soapy bubble's are slowly dripping down my wet body revealing my wet,pink,luscious breast's and pink perky nipples. I grab a hold of his dick with one hand and hold the edge of the tub with the other trying to get myself up-right onto him. Christian has a hold of my hip's as we both don't want me to slip off and hit my head on the tub. He hisses through his mouth while i've got a hold of him. I direct him to my core and i lower my body down. He pushes his pelvis into me so i can take all of him in me. Once we're both settled and he's fully in me.

Ana start's riding me. She has the palms of her hands flat on my chest as she's riding me back and forth. I still have my hands holding onto her hip's and i'm gripping them tight as my pelvis pushes her up and then i slam her back down over and over again. Each slam makes us both groan out as i'm fully to the hilt inside of her. Ana lean's her body forward so her breast's are pushed into my chest. (OH GOD..The feeling of her wet, slick, luscious breast's smashed into my chest feel's so good) She crashes her lip's onto mine, our kiss is hungry and so intense. The animal magnatism is so powerful that we both are devouring eachother. We're all lip's,tongues, teeth,hot breath and saliva. Our moan's and groan's are also strong and loud from deep inside our bodies. We both finally break away from our intense kiss and trail our lip's down eachother's jaw-lines. We both can feel eachother's hot breath on our ear's. "Don't stop..BABY, I say in a husky, sultry voice longing each word. "YESsss, is all Ana says as she feel's every single inch of me going out and then back in. She caresses her hands all over my torso, and even scratches her nail's in the patch of my chest hair. (I really do love the feel of her hands, finger's and even her nail's all over my body. I also love when she grips my body and leaves imprints making her mark me) I growl from feeling her nail's along with her inner wall's squeezing my dick. "THAT'S IT BABY..TAKE EVER DROP,I tell her through clinched teeth as it feel's like a vice. "CHRISTIAN, Ana call's out my name. I hold her tight as she's coming cause we both know that after the intense release, there's aftershock's that still make your body tremble. When she comes down from her orgasm, i thrust 2 times into her for my own release. "ANA", I call out her name and she does the same for me. After we have both calmed down, the water has gotten cold, so i drain a little of the water and refill the tub with more hot water so we can both wash ourselves. Ana and I both grab our body washes along with the loofah's and we wash eachother all over.

I'm not sure what time it is cause there's no clock on the wall, but it doesn't matter cause we're not going to do anything today, but tonight we might go out to dinner and maybe dancing at a night-club. I want to do one thing really fun before we leave Bangkok Thialand, not that this whole trip was fun but i want to experience the night club life here. Christian and i rinse off, get out and dry eachother off before we get into bed. I have the fluffy towel wrapped around my torso while Christian's towel is wrapped around his hip's. We both wash our faces, brush our teeth and i brush my hair before we both walk out of the bathroom. I look over to get a glimpse of his sexy, naked, very muscular, hot body. He catches me eyeing him. "See something you like baby, He says very seductive. "Uh-Uh, I say as i walk over to him and start trailing feather like kisses all over his back, starting with his shoulder blades. I also have my arms wrapped around him with the palms of my hands on his abs. I slowly roam my hands up and down his body. I hear his breathing hitch as one of my hands loosen's the towel and it drops to the floor. "A-N-A, Is all Christian says as my finger's then go down his happy trail and then to his erection that is already ready for action again. Before i can get my finger's around him, he grabs a hold of both my hands with his and he turns us around to where i'm not facing the vanity and he's standing behind me. He moves my hair off of my neck and then start's trailing wet kisses all down my neck and then the curve going to my shoulder with his sexy,wet lip's. His hands roam from my upper arms, on down until he get's to the botton of the towel. He then yank's it down making the fold come undone and it fall's to the floor with his. We're both butte-naked standing in front of the vanity and wall mirror.

I look up from trailing feather like kisses all down her neck and shoulder. We're both looking in the mirror as we're both naked. I roam my hands up her body, starting from her thigh's where the hem of the towel was and i only touch her with the pads of my finger's very lightly. I can feel her shiver, not from being cold, but from my feather like touches are leaving goosebumps as my finger's trail up her body. Once my hand's have reaches there destination, they palm and knead her breast's. Both my thumbs and index finger's lightly pinch and twist to make her nipples hard and perk up. After i've kneading and caressed her breast's, i then glide one hand down and around her body to knead, caress and squeeze her sexy ass. Ana is whimpering,moaning and getting really antsy. I remove both my hand's and lift her up bridal style. I carry her out of the bathroom and to the bed. (I'm so glad that the cover's and sheet are already folded down) I gently lay her down in the middle of the bed. After i know that she is comfortable, then i get in next to her. I pull the sheet upto our waists so we somewhat have something covering us up. Ana already has her knee's bent with her feet flat on the mattress and her leg's are wide open for me to lay in between. I roll over and hover over her to where she's now cradling me. I lower down onto her and we start kissing again. We don't start off slow this time as with the fire that was just in us in the tub is still flaming and we both want more of eachother.

Our tongues are fighting for dominance as we're devouring eachother. I wrap my feet and dig my heel's into his ass. He get's the hint and slowly enters me making me feel every inch of him. My breathing already has picked up, so after two slow strokes in and out, then he picks up the pace and thrusts a little faster. I meet him thrust for thrust. We're all moaning and groaning as i match his thrusting. I lean my head up and start nibbling his chin and then I start suckling his neck making a mark on his neck. (He loves it when i mark him. It means that he's taken and he's MINE, like i'm his) After i have suckled and bit his neck making a hickey, i lower my head back down onto the pillow. He then gazes into my eyes, his grey eyes to my blues. "BABY, I love it when you mark me and give me love bites, Christian says as he's thrusting in and out of me. I then claw my nails into his back, going up and down and then squeezing his sexy ass. I push him into me more making him go into me deeper. "OH..B-A-B-Y, Christian says in a husky low voice. "MORE, DON'T STOP...HARDER CHRISTIAN, I say in a breathy voice. He growl's and then crashes his lips onto mine leaving my lips bruised when he stops the kiss. He then goes HARDER in and out of me. He start's to pound in and out of me, making my breast's jiggle along with the bed moving making creaking noises. "OH..BABY..YOU..(BREATHE)..LIKE..(GROWL) THAT? Christian ask's while slamming into me. "YES..YES..YESsss, I say and really claw his back, but not to hard to cause bleeding. He roar's and then we both come together with our orgasm's. We were both to into it to call out eachother's names. After we come back down from our orgasms, he then collapses onto my chest and lays his head on my breast. He leaves kisses while our breathing calms down, then he raises his head up to give a couple kisses on my lips. We then look into eachother eyes and caress eachother's cheek with our hands. "I love you, we both say to eachother before he lifts his body off of mine and pull's out. I quietly wince from not him hurting me, but from the emptiness of him. We both go wash off and then we put on sleep clothes. I put on a sexy,baby pink negligee with panties and he puts on a blue and red checkered pj pant to bed.

Ana and I get back into bed, we both pull the comforter up to cover us. I pull her into me so we're laying close snuggly together. We're both facing eachother and have our arms and leg's wrapped around eachother like ivy. I see Ana lift her head up from my chest to check the bedside clock and i look at it also.(It's a little after 4 a.m. as i kiss her on her forehead, her nose, and then one lingering kiss on her lips before she lays her head back down onto my chest and snuggles closer into me. I lay my head down on the pillow and we both close our eyes to dream.

(It's Saturday July 2nd,2011. It's our last full day in Bangkok,Thialand and we're spending it just relaxing in this nice comfy bed, then tonight we'll all go out to dinner and then maybe dancing at a night-club. Christian and I didn't get to bed until a little after 4 a.m. this morning. I'm not complaining, i loved having sex in the tub, then making out at the vanity, and then having rough,kinky fuckery sex in bed before we both fell to sleep. Christian and I haven't really done any kinky, hard, fast sex since we left Seattle,so i know i'm pleased. I know Christian is definetly pleased as i see he has a smile on his face) Christian is still asleep as i'm watching him. I look up to see the time without making any movement to wake him. It's almost 1:30 p.m. I've been awake for only 15 minute's and i decided to watch him sleep. He look's so young and peaceful. "I know you're awake baby, Christian says. I giggle as he opens one eye to look at me. "Your breathing changes when you wake up, Christian says. "I wasn't sleepy anymore. I decided to watch you for a change since you always watch me, I say to him. "How long have you been awake? Christian ask's me. "Only 30 minutes. I woke up around 1:15 and it's now 1:45 p.m, I tell him after i glance at the clock again. "We've slept past 12 noon? Christian ask's with bugged eyes now and he stretches. I stretch. "Yes, we both needed it as we didn't get to sleep until a little after 4 a.m, I say as i walk into the bathroom to relieve my bladder and do my morning routine. Christian stretches once more before getting out of bed and follow's me into the bathroom. (I'm so glad that the toilet is in a private little room off of the bathroom. I don't like Christian watching me tinkle)

Ana is in the private toilet room and i decide to run us a hot shower even though its making it quiet hard for me to hold my bladder while waiting on Ana to finish. Ana walk's out and she washes her hands while i go relieve my bladder. When i come back out, she's already in the shower and her hair is wet.(DAMN..She must've already washed it) I get into the shower and see she's already lathered her hands up with my shampoo. I bend down for her to reach my hair so she can wash it. After she scubs and lathers my hair, then i get under the shower head and rinse the shampoo out. Ana repeats this and then does the conditioner. After my hair is washed, she then grabs my bodywash and washes my body all over. I then rinse off and grab her bodywash to wash her. "I wanted to wash your hair baby, I tell her giving her a pouty look. "I'm sorry, but i was getting cold and i just did it, Ana says in a soft voice. We both rinse off and then i grab her two fluffy towels and she wraps one around her hair while i towel dry her body. After her body is dried, she then wraps the towel around her mid-section. I then grab two fluffy towels for me. I do the same. We're both standing in the steamy closed bathroom. I take one of my towels and wipe the steam off of the mirror. We finish getting ready.

CHAPTER 112: LAST NIGHT IN BANGKOK,THIALAND:

Christian has just wiped off of the steam that fogged on the mirror so we can finish getting ready for the day and night. I go and just put on a t-shirt and light weight sweat pants just to eat something. Christian call's room service and order's us lunch. We both get sandwiches with salad and iced tea with lemon and two cokes with ice. After Christian get's off of the phone, he look's at me. "It'll be 20 minute's, Christian says. "It's a little after 3 p.m. I'll go and dry my hair while we're waiting for our food to be brought from room service, I say as i'm walking back into the bedroom and then into the bathroom. "O.K. good thinking baby. I don't want you catching a chill, Christian says. I turn the hair dryer on and sit on the bed to dry my hair. Christian walk's in and i flip the dryer off. "What? I ask him as he's standing in front of me. "I know you rolled your eyes at me. I know you baby, Christian says. (Sheesh..even when i'm not in the same room, he know's what i'm doing) "I'll take your silence that tell's me that i was right, Christian says. I just giggle cause he does know me so well and then i flip the dryer back on and dry my hair. Christian sit's down next to me. "Let me baby, Christian says. I hand him the hairdryer and he dry's my hair and get's it dry quickly. Right when we hear the door, he's done and i put my hair dryer up while he goes to the door and let's the room service person in with the food. When i walk out, the boy is gone and our food is on the dining table. I sit down and we both prepare our salads and then start to eat.

After our late lunch, we then put our dishes back onto the tray and i sit it out in the hall. Ana is already in our bedroom getting dressed for our day and night out. I go into our bedroom and Ana's already half dressed in what she has picked out to wear. I go into our closet and pick out what i'm going to wear. Ana's wearing a black off the shoulder mid-thigh skater dress with black sheer thigh highs and her knee high black leather zip boot's. Ana goes into the bathroom and curl's her hair in big waves and then clips the sides back and leaves the rest down loose. I'm wearing black jeans with black shoes and a black dress button down shirt with my pinstriped jacket. Ana grabs her black leather jacket on our way out of our room. I lock the door and we meet the other's at the elevator. Benson is wearing black jeans with a blouse, Andrea is wearing a red off one shoulder ankle length red dress with red pumps, Hannah is wearing the same as Ana but only one shoulder. Taylor and Sawyer are both wearing jeans, long sleeve shirts with boot's. We'll go in the elevator and it takes us down to the lobby. Our driver's take us to a local and popular steakhouse restaurant where the chefs cook your meat and meal in front of you.

"There's a few little shops near the restaurant and we can go window or go in and shop before we eat, since we've just ate a late lunch, I say. "O.K. I'm not really hungry yet, Hannah, Andrea and Ana all three say. Taylor, Benson, Sawyer and I all nod and we get into the SUV's and our driver's take us to the two street's near the restaurant. Our driver's take us there. It takes a bit to get there as there's a lot of traffic cause it's Saturday. We just wait in the traffic as it's between 5 and 5:30 p.m. Our driver get's to these two street's where these little shops are. When our driver's park the SUV's, it's 6:15 p.m. We'll do a little window shopping and then we go in a buy some little trinket's. Christian finds and buys a few more charms for my charm bracelet. After he buys them, then he clips them onto my bracelet. He got another boat charm, a Thialand statue, a hotel, a mansion charm. I buy him a thin necklace to wear. Hannah and Andrea both get little statue figures of Thialand. We walk into a couple more stores that have t-shirt's and gag gifts. Christian and i get a few gag gifts for Elliott,Kate, Ethan and Mia and a couple picture with frames for Grace and Carrick. When we walk towards the restaurant, it's 6:50 p.m.

The hostess seat's us at one long table that has the chefs to our right corner fixing food and meat. After the hostess hands our menus to us, she then leaves to go back to her post. A few minutes later, two young men walk over and they introduce themselves to us. We'll tell them what we'd like to drink and also our appetizer's. We get two appetizer's. Ana, Hannah, Andrea, and Benson all get fruity alcoholic mixed drinks. I get a beer and Taylor and Sawyer get iced tea. We also get an order of fried calamari and veggies, also a platter or a dozen half shell oyster's. The two waiter's both nod and go get our order. We sit and talk about how great this trip is and we make future plans to come back and stay a little longer. The two men come back carrying two trays with our appetizer's and our drinks. The fruit mixed drinks are big. Andrea got a Banana/Strawberry daiquiri. Hannah and Ana both got Sex on the Beach with Rum mixed in. The drinks look good. The appetizer's are placed in the middle of our tables. Andrea and Hannah try the calamari and the oyster's and they're not a fan of squid or slimy food. "Do you have potato skins? Hannah ask's them. "Yes, we have american food, The men both say. "Good, We'll have an order of potato skins, Hannah says. The two men nod and leave us to eat our appetizer's. Benson, Ana and I eat the calamari. Taylor and Sawyer eat the veggies of the appetizer's. Ana and I eat mostly the oyster's. As we're finishing the appetizer's, the two men came back with the potato skins. "Are you ready to order? The two waiters ask's us. "No. Could you give us a few more minutes please? Ana ask's and we'll nod. The two waiter's nod and go to their other tables while we decide what to eat. The menu has 4 sections and the last section is an American food. Ana and I and probably Hannah, Andrea, Benson, Taylor and Sawyer are all on that section deciding what to eat. (Sure we've been polite to the Thialand ppl and tried there food, but nothing beats American food, well Italian, Mexican and Southern food is good too)

I am looking at the American food section in the menu and I know Christian is too. "I think i'm going to get a bacon wrapped sirloin, 6 ounces with a veggie mix and a baked potato with butter and sour cream and then for dessert a piece of chocolate cake with vanilla ice-cream and drizzle chocolate sauce, I tell Christian. "Mmm, that does sound good. I'll get the same thing, but make mine an 8 ounce and cooked medium rare, Christian says. "I think I'll get that too, but for dessert a apple cobbler, Hannah says. "I'm going to get that too, but make mine a berry cobbler, Benson says. "I'm going to get the prime rib with broccoli and baby red potato's and key lime cheesecake for dessert, Andrea says. "I'm going to get the 8 ounce t-bone cooked bloody pink with a baked potato and a slice of apple pie, Taylor and Sawyer both say. The two men came back and we'll told them our order's and they turned the order into the three chefs that were right at the side of us. They'll got the meat and they seasoned it before throwing it onto the grills in front of them. We'll turned our chairs and watched them cook everything on the grill's. After the meat was done, they cooked the veggies and the potato's while the steak's and prime rib rested. When it was all done, they prepared our plates and the two waiters placed each plate down in front of us. We thanked them all and started eating our meal.

The food was delicious and we're still craving something sweet. Ana, Hannah,Benson,Taylor,Andrea and I all got the dessert that we wanted, but Sawyer opted for a dish of ice-cream. We'll got hot tea,coffee or hot chocolate to drink with our dessert. The two waiter's collected all the dishes and brought the checks. I handed my Amex card to one of the waiters and he went to total up the bill and add the big tip that i said with it. I signed the slip and we'll thanked them before we'll walked out of the restaurant. We'll got into the cars and our driver's drove us a few streets over to this nightclub/dance place. It's 9:18 p.m. as we're getting back out of the cars and going into the nightclub/dance place. I find us a big booth table that is in the back to give us some privacy and still hear and see the music and ppl dancing. Taylor,Sawyer and I all go to the long bar and get iced water's and soda's for eveyone as we've already had our alcohol. Taylor,Sawyer and I walk back to the booth and place our drinks down at our table. After Ana,Hannah,and Andrea have drank half their water's, we'll get up and go dance. Benson,and Taylor stay at the table while Sawyer, Hannah, Andrea,Ana and i all go out onto the big dance floor. (DAMN, this nightclub is huge, there's 3 or 4 floor's and several rooms. The place is packed as there's ppl dancing on the wide stairways. On each floor there's a bar, which is good so you don't have to keep going down to get drinks. The music is pumping and the ppl are shoulder to shoulder crowded. There's about 4 or 5 mix music DJ's that are spinning records,CD's and also taking requests) Ana and I dance a few dances to slow, fast and really body moving dance songs, then i go take a breather and watch Ana dance and shake with Hannah and Andrea. Andrea and Hannah have changed into their tennis shoes that they've brought in their purses. After three more rocking,booty shaking songs later, the girls come back to the table and they'll take a breather along with Sawyer who is still trying to catch his breath after 2 songs ago.

There's two waitresses that walk over to us and we get more drinks of soda's and iced water's. After they've brought our drinks to us, we each drink some and rest some more before going back onto the dance floor. It's 11:33 p.m. as Andrea,Hannah and I all need to go to the ladies room. Benson goes with us while Taylor, Sawyer and Christian stay at our table. When Andrea,Hannah, Benson and I return back to our table, there's a few guys talking with Christian and by the look's of it they're starting something to get Christian riled up. Benson and I go to the front of the building and tell 3 bouncer's what's going on and they follow us. They see the situation and they break it up and lead the 4 men who are very drunk out of the building. I thank the body guards and I go sit down with Christian. Christian has a bruise forming on his chin along with a split lip. I grab some napkins and dip them into the water to clean him up. "I think we should just call it a night, Hannah and Andrea both says. "No. We're here to have a good time. It's our last night here before leaving tomorrow, Christian says. "Baby, I've had a great time and we can always come back here again another time. Its late and we'll need sleep to be refreshed to pack in the morning, I say. "She's right Christian. It's almost 1 and it'll take close to 1 hr to get back to the hotel, Taylor says. Christian nods. Andrea, Hannah, and I all grab our purses and we scoot out of the booth. Christian is holding onto me tightly as we're walking through the crowd to the front door. We see our driver's and get into the cars. When we're in the back seat, it's 1:44 a.m. as it took awhile to get through the crowd and to walk to where the car is.

Our driver's drive us back to the hotel. I unzip Ana's knee-high boot's and I massage her feet while our driver takes us back to our whispered to me on our way out that she got her period before she ordered her drink at the restaurant. Ana is laying back in the back seat as i'm massaging her feet. Ana softly moans as i rub her feet. My eyes get darker as i hear her moans. I lean over her body. "Baby. I know your feet hurt, but if you keep moaning like that, i'm going to have you in this back seat and you know our driver will get a show since there's no devider, I say to her mouth. Ana mouthes o.k. and she softly moans to herself while i continue to massage her feet. Ten minute's before the hr drive to our hotel, Ana sits up and we see our driver pull into the front of the hotel. I grab Ana's hand and we both get out of the car together. Taylor,Benson, Sawyer, Hannah, and Andrea follow us into two elevators. The elevators take us to our rooms. We say goodnight to eachother before going into our rooms. Ana and i walk through the livingroom and go straigh into our bedroom and bathroom. (Ana look's exhausted and even though i so want to be deep inside of her, we can always make it up with shower sex and bed morning sex) Ana and I put on our sleep clothes which she wear's a camisole and panties and i wear boxer's. We both do our nightly routine in the bathroom before we get into bed. I pull her towards me so we can cuddle close and she can lay her head onto my chest. I roam my fingertips down her back as we both close our eyes and go to sleep.

CHAPTER 113: SUNDAY JULY 3,2011-LEAVING THIALAND & HEADING TO JAPAN:

Christian and I wake up with his alarm on his phone waking both of us up. We fell asleep around 3:30 a.m. after getting ready for bed and getting snuggly close and drifting off. While i was lotioning up my skin, christian set his alarm for 8:30 a.m. We haven't slept long, but we can sleep on his plane going to Japan. Christian says that the flight will take 6 hrs and 30 minute's, so we'll sleep on the plane. It'll take 2 hrs or 2 hrs and 30 minutes to get to Christian's plan or longer, but first we have to take another plane to get back to Phuket and then get on Christian's plane. Christian and i dress in casual comfortable clothes, do our morning routine, pack our things and go down to the restaurant and have a quick breakfast. After breakfast, our driver's drive us to the plane and we get on while our driver's along with the airport ppl load our luggage on the plane. The plane takes off and it last's 1 hr and 30 minutes. We then get into cars that are driven by Brian and 's driver's to Christian's plane. Stephan,Louie and Bridgette are waiting for us at Christian's plane. We get to his plane and Taylor, Sawyer, Brian and the other driver's load up our luggage. Christian, Benson, Andrea,Hannah and I all take our carry-on's and get settled in our room's which Hannah and Andrea share a room. We then buckle up our seatbelts and the airplane closes the door after Taylor and Sawyer get on and get settled. Christian grips my hand as the plane jolts to move. Stephan and Louie go down the runway and then it get's in the air. It's 12:30 p.m.

"BABY, We'll be in Japan at 7 p.m. and have a rented house for us to stay at for the week. So when we get to the house, it'll be around 8:30 p.m. at night, I tell her while she calms down. The seatbelt sign goes off and we'll unbuckle and we can roam the plane. Ana and I go to the back of our plane and we go lay down. We slip off our shoes and as soon as we lay our heads down on the pillow, we're out. When Ana and I wake up, it's 5:40 p.m. We quickly wash our faces and go back to our seats and buckle up. "We've got 35 minute's left until we land, Ana says as she sees the time on my phone. Bridgette walks over with some snacks and drinks. Ana and i eat some dried fruit,cheese,cracker's and a coke to drink. We thank her and eat our snack until Stephan talk's over the speaker's letting us know that we're going to be landing. Ana start's to get tense and i hold onto her hand which is already gripping the arm rest. I calmy talk to her in her ear to soothe her and she immediately calms down. The plane skids and jolts to a stop. I check the time on my phone and it's 7 p.m. on the dot. The plane door opens and the stairway is attached. We'll go and get our carry-ons and walk down the stairway and get into the SUV's that Mr. Yakuza hired for us. The 2 men and 2 woman bow to greet us. Stephan translates for us and then they take us to the rented house that they have rented out cause its hard to sell. We get to this small house that look's warm and cozy."It look's like a cottage, Ana says. "Yeah, it sure does, I say. We can't see much of it as it's dark out, so when we walk inside it look's like a warm,cozy,cabin/cottage. It's a four bedroom house. There's a sofa that pull's out and we decide which gets what room and who get's the pull out.

Christian and I are in the master bedroom in this beautiful cottage that Mr. and Mrs Yakuza has given us to stay in while we're here. Taylor and Sawyer are sharing a room. The third room Benson is staying in. The fourth bedroom, Andrea is staying in. The pull out bed,Hannah is sleeping on in the livingroom. We'll get upacked,settled and freshened up for a late-night light dinner. We watch a little t.v,read or talk by the fire after our late-night dinner. When 11:30 p.m. comes, everyone goes to their rooms and go to sleep. Christian and I aren't tired as we get into bed, so we end up making-out like teenager's. We end up making love before falling asleep. When we fall asleep, its 1:50 a.m.

Thank's for reading. Please review and comment. No negativity please. Continued to Book 4 Part 's.


End file.
